<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragonborn of the Shire by RavenwithaWritingDesk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894118">Dragonborn of the Shire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenwithaWritingDesk/pseuds/RavenwithaWritingDesk'>RavenwithaWritingDesk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Mentions of Daedra, Mentions of Skyrim NPCs, Possible Character Death, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Quest of Erebor, Thief turned burglar, Two Possible Outcomes, will add more tags as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenwithaWritingDesk/pseuds/RavenwithaWritingDesk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysteriously brought to a realm similar yet different to her own, the Dragonborn finds a home in the quietest place she has ever known. Loosing hope to ever return to her homeland, she is offered a chance to take up a cause once more. This quest may take all that she has to give, but perhaps she will find something that will make her want to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Dwarf | Dwarves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a work in progress, so updates may be slow in coming. I will try to keep motivated and get it finished as quickly as possible, so stick with me if you are interested. I will try my utmost to not leave this story hanging. I do have a basic outline of what I want to accomplish in the story, but I am having trouble deciding on a true pairing. Leave a note in the comments on your favorite pairing. I love to see everyone's differing opinions. <br/>This story will be so mixed between Skyrim, the Hobbit book, and PJ's films that I ask that you drop a question in the comments if anything is confusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belladonna Baggins always thought of herself as a bit of an adventurer. Her dear Bungo had been convinced once to travel with her to Rivendell. That adventure had ended in a broken arm and a promise to never set foot out of the Shire again. Of course, it never stopped Belladonna. </p><p>Today marked two days past her fiftieth birthday. Many told her she was far too old to go off traipsing about the wild, but Belladonna paid them no heed. As she travelled the path that was well known to her now, she caught sight of something quite peculiar. Just ahead on the path was a young woman. She was dressed in a rather scandalous outfit of tight black leather and looked as if she were completely lost. Belladonna decided in that instant that she liked her already. </p><p>“Excuse me, miss!” she called out as she gave the girl a quick wave. “Are you lost?” The girl turned at the sound of her voice, and Belladonna was surprised to see how young she actually was. </p><p>“I am indeed, ma’am,” the girl said softly, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the small woman. True, she was not tall; in fact, she was quite short. This woman, however, was incredibly tiny. “Could you tell me what the nearest town is?”</p><p>Belladonna glanced back down the way she had come and pointed toward the horizon. “Stock’s just a few miles back that way,” she said as she turned back to point ahead. “The village of Bree would be next on the road this way.”</p><p>The girl’s brow furrowed as she glanced around. “I’m not familiar with either of those names, and I’ve been almost everywhere in Skyrim.”</p><p>“I don’t know where Skyrim is, but you’re on the border of the Shire.” Belladonna paused when she saw even more confusion flash across the girl’s countenance. “Do you perhaps know the path that has brought you here?”</p><p>The foreigner shook her head and pulled off her cowl to reveal auburn hair and pale features. There was blue paint that surrounded amber eyes and ran down the sides of her face. Belladonna had read of war paint in her books but did not know of any nation that still practiced it.  “I was brought here by a spell,” the woman answered as she tucked the cowl into the large pack she carried with her. “I just don’t know where here is or who cast the spell.”</p><p>“Well,” Belladonna stepped closer and motioned to the road ahead, “if it’s magic that brought you here, then I know just the person to ask. I’m on my way to see him now, actually.”</p><p>“Who might this person be?” </p><p>“His name is Gandalf,” Belladonna supplied merrily. “He’s a wizard and a very old friend. I’m to meet him at the inn in Bree. You’re welcome to join me and perhaps the three of us can help you get back where you belong.”</p><p>The other woman studied the hobbit for a minute before slowly nodding. “Very well, I thank you for allowing me to join you on your journey. My name is Bilba.”<br/>

“Belladonna Baggins,” she supplied as she held out her hand. When Bilba shook it almost hesitantly as if in fear she would break the small appendage, she simply smiled wider and set off down the road. “Bree is a village of men so maybe we can find someone who knows where Skyrim is there.”</p><p>Bilba nodded softly as she followed Belladonna down the road. The smaller woman seemed to see that she was ill at ease in the unfamiliar environment and spent the journey talking of all sorts of things. She spoke of her husband who was waiting for her at home, of the elves she often visited in a place called Rivendell, of the odd looks she received from her neighbors and relations every time she left the borders of the Shire, and of the wizard Gandalf and his marvelous fireworks. Bilba was content to simply listen to the numerous stories as she watched their surroundings for any sign of danger. All around them were beautiful hills of green and forests that appeared as old as the land itself. For hours they traveled without seeing any sign of wolves or bandits. A small snort escaped her at the thought that the few hours she traveled with what she had just learned was actually a hobbit were the quietest hours she had ever spent on the road in all of her life.</p><p>When the odd duo finally arrived in Bree, Belladonna quickly guided Bilba to the inn where they would meet Gandalf. The city was bustling with activity. No one seemed to find the hobbit’s existence odd, although Bilba did receive quite a few scandalized looks. The clothing of the women in the town was not unlike that in Skyrim, but none wore pants or even armor like Bilba did. </p><p>As the two entered the inn, Belladonna immediately began to wave to someone in the far corner of the room. It was a tall man who was dressed in grey robes and wearing a rather large, pointed hat. He smiled at the sight of the female and stood to beckon her over.</p><p>“My dear Belladonna, it is very good to see you once more!” he said as he knelt to allow the hobbit to hug him. “I see you have brought along a rather peculiar guest. Please introduce us.”</p><p>“Gandalf, this is my new friend, Bilba,” Belladonna said with a happy smile. “She is not from around here and doesn’t quite know how to get home. She says that a spell brought her here.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Gandalf hummed as he studied the other female. </p><p>Bilba nodded and moved to a seat that Belladonna indicated she should take. “That is correct. I am from a place called Skyrim in Tamriel. I was traveling between two of the holds when a spell was apparently cast on me that brought me here. I am simply looking for a way to return to Skyrim quickly.” </p><p>Gandalf sighed as he took a seat across from the females. “It appears that there are some higher powers at work here,” he said as he pulled out his pipe and began to light it. “I know much of the lands of Arda and there is no Skyrim nor Tamriel in this realm. It is not unheard of that there are travelers from other realms who are brought to this one, but it has not happened in this age.”</p><p>Bilba stared at the man as she processed his words. He had chosen each of them carefully, and she knew the weight that they carried. “Then I am to assume that I am no longer on Nirn?”</p><p>“What is Nirn?” Belladonna asked as her brows drew together. She looked between the two taller beings several times. </p><p>“Nirn is the name of my world,” Bilba answered as she touched a hand to her temple. Her head was throbbing and she did like all the noise that was rising in the inn as the patrons each struggled to be heard over the others. “I have traveled to other realms before but this one is unknown to me.”</p><p>“You are quite the interesting individual, Bilba--” Gandalf paused for a moment before shaking his head. “Do you have a last name, my dear?”</p><p>Bilba’s eyes widened at the sudden and random question. “I do not,” she answered simply. “I have been called many things over the years, but I have never held a surname.”</p><p>“It’s settled then.” Gandalf sprang to his feet, causing Bilba to jump in surprise and rise as well. Belladonna merely hummed and slowly rose as Gandalf grabbed up his staff. “I shall look into this matter for you, my dear. I shall get messages to you through Belladonna.” </p><p>Belladonna could have laughed at the confused expression that covered Bilba’s face. “You’ll learn to get used to him,” she said as she began to make her way to the counter. “The wizard comes and goes as he pleases.” There were several murmurs of agreements from the people around them that apparently heard Belladonna’s comment. “I’ll get us some food and then we can sit down and rest awhile.”</p><p>Bilba nodded and sat to wait on Belladonna’s return. In the few moments she was away, she seemed to have decided on how to handle Bilba’s predicament. “You should come home with me!” Belladonna said as she set down a mug of ale in front of Bilba. “Bungo and I have plenty of room and you’ll be needing a place to stay.”</p><p>“I couldn’t put you out like that,” Bilba argued only to be shushed by the smaller woman. </p><p>“I’ll have none of that. Bungo built me a large home that we had one day planned to fill with a family, but we were never able to. I’d be honored if you’d come back with me. Then once you are used to this place, you can roam around to your heart’s content.” Belladonna paused to lean in close and say with a wink, “Just as long as you promise to come back and tell me about your travels.”</p><p>Unused to such kindness, Bilba nodded her head in slow acceptance. This small creature knew nothing about her past or what she had done and had chosen to trust her with so great a gift. As she mulled over the changes in her life, she felt a lightness she had not known in many years. Perhaps it was time for a change.</p><p>As it was, Bilba journeyed home with Belladonna where she was greeted with the utmost kindness by Bungo. The two accepted her into their small family as if she had always belonged. The other hobbits of the land were curious about the stranger, but as days turned to weeks and still no word from Gandalf, the sight of the taller woman became commonplace around Hobbiton. </p><p>Bilba spent her days regaling the Bagginses with tales of adventure and stories from her world. She told them of some of her travels, but it took some time before she trusted them enough with her truth. They smiled at her kindly as she told them of her past. She offered to leave once she was finished, but Belladonna simply tutted at her and handed her a muffin. </p><p>“I’ll hear no talk of leaving,” she said as she hugged Bilba in some semblance of a motherly embrace, although the older female was about two feet shorter than the younger. “You belong here now. I’ll not let anyone use you like that while I yet live.”</p><p>Tears pricked Bilba’s eyes as she drew comfort from the woman who treated her like a daughter. “Thank you so much,” she whispered as her vision blurred. One by one, each teardrop fell as if representing invisible burdens that had been stripped away by Belladonna’s love. The two held one another for some time while Bungo simply rocked in his chair, smiling and smoking his pipe. It was finally time to put their plan into action.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to Merkoid for your comment on the last chapter! I've managed to squeeze in a little time to post this before I head off to work. <br/>Let me know in the comments who your favorite follower or spouse is in Skyrim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after Bilba had told her story to the Bagginses, they approached her at breakfast with mad grins upon their faces. “Bilba, my dear girl,” Bungo began as he clasped his wife’s hand in his own and gave it a gentle pat, “Belladonna and I have been discussing something for some time. We feel as if now is the perfect opportunity to say our piece.”</p><p>Bilba watched the two cautiously as she set her spoon back down on her plate, her biscuit and jam forgotten. The hobbits looked rather pleased with themselves, which allayed some of her fears. Belladonna was also nearly bouncing with barely controlled energy, while Bungo’s posture was as relaxed and composed as ever. </p><p>“We would be honored if you--”</p><p>Bungo was cut off as Belladonna lurched forward and nearly shouted, “We want to adopt you!”</p><p>Belladonna’s enthusiasm brought out a long suffering sigh from her husband as he managed to reel her back in by the arm. “That is correct,” he said as he eyed his glowing wife fondly. “We would like for you to become a Baggins. We have all the paperwork prepared and simply need your agreement and signature to make everything final.”</p><p>Bilba’s eyes widened as she tried to comprehend all that the two were offering her. “You want me to be part of your family?” she asked softly as tears threatened her once more. This time she held them back by attempting to blink them away. She had never dreamed that they would make her such an offer. In all truth, she loved Belladonna and Bungo as if they were her parents, but she never believed they would feel the same way about her. </p><p>“Of course!” Belladonna cried as she finally escaped her husband and clasped both of Bilba’s hands in her own smaller ones. “We want you to be our daughter! I could never have asked for a daughter as wonderful and brave as you, but Yavanna must have known you would come to us one day. We are destined to be a family and I shan’t take no for an answer unless it would make you hate us forever.”</p><p>“I could never hate you,” Bilba sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Belladonna. “Nothing would make me happier than to be counted as your daughter. The Nine could never have put me with two more wonderful people who have accepted me the way you have. I would be beyond honored to be called a Baggins”</p><p>And so, on September 22, Bilba officially became Bilba Baggins of the Shire. Hobbits from Hobbiton, Buckland, and Tookborough came to celebrate the adoption of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins’s daughter. Belladonna’s side of the family were excited to have an adventurer be welcomed into the family. They spent hours listening to Bilba regale them with stories of her home and declared her one of the best storytellers that they had ever known. Bungo’s family merely smiled at the new family, simply happy that the two hobbits had finally gotten the family they had always wanted.</p><p>Fall faded into winter and winter into spring, still Bilba had no word from Gandalf. She spent her time working with Bungo as he oversaw his properties and cooking for hours on end with Belladonna, preparing numerous treats and goodies to give to neighbors and friends alike. Belladonna taught her all of her favorite recipes and Bilba tried to talk her through some of her favorite ones from back in Skyrim. The only desert she actually knew how to make was sweet rolls. </p><p>With spring came many parties to celebrate the new births around Hobbiton. Bilba was enamored with the tiny babies that the hobbits called fauntlings. She was always ready to help a new mother out and entertain her children so that she could get some rest.</p><p>In the beginning, she would entertain the children with some of her magic. The children adored it, while some of the adults were a tad bit apprehensive. Over time they grew to accept Bilba as one of their own and no one gave any show of magic a second thought. Several whispers could be heard after such displays that thanked the Green Mother that Bilba was not nearly as disruptive as Gandalf when he used his magic.</p><p>While using her magic, Bilba found it was difficult to hold her spells as long as she used to and it took much longer for her magic to regenerate. She limited her usage in case there was ever an emergency that it would be needed. </p><p>Summer was nearly upon them when Gandalf finally arrived. Bilba knew as soon as she saw him, that the man had no answers for her. </p><p>“I have tried to find any reason why you were brought here, my dear, but I have had no luck.” Gandalf sighed as he took a sip of his tea. “I have consulted with some of the eldest and wisest of our world, but none have been able to find anything. Whatever your task is here, it has yet to make itself known.”</p><p>Bilba nodded solemnly as she sipped at her own tea. As much as she loved her time in the Shire, the uncertainty of why she had been brought to this world continued to plague her. Would she ever return to Skyrim? What would those who knew her think had happened?</p><p>Her heart clenched at the thought of her comrades. She had fought side by side with so many. Would they think she had simply left them behind or that some bandit had finally gotten the upper hand? Her gaze shifted to the window as memories of her life threatened to overwhelm her. </p><p>TWO YEARS EARLIER<br/>“There’s too many of them!” someone yelled as steel rang against steel. Blood soaked the ground of the fort of which Bilba could no longer remember the name.</p><p>Bilba’s blade sliced through soldier after soldier. Her mission was clear. Kill all enemies and claim the fort for the Stormcloaks. Bodies fell around her as she fought fiercely. </p><p>As she searched around for more enemies, the call rang out that the fort was theirs. Tension unlike what usually held her aright in battle settled into her shoulders as she scoured the battlefield. She searched for the familiar dark hair and wolf armor. </p><p>She continued her search until she saw him. He lay in the snow, eyes gazing up at the sky. Her heart constricted as she rushed forward. “Farkas!” she screamed as she skidded to a stop in the snow beside him. She reached for him, but paused when she saw the massive wound in his side. </p><p>“Farkas! Wake up!” she howled as she shook him slightly, but there was no response. “You can’t leave me like this!”</p><p>She tried to force a healing spell into his body, but it did no good. She stayed in the snow with his body until soldiers came for all the dead. She refused for them to touch him, growling at any who dared approach. </p><p>The journey back to Whiterun felt as if it lasted for years. People of the city moved out of her way as she escorted the body back to Jorrvaskr. No one dared even talk to her on that day. Aela and Vilkas stood waiting by the front doors. She should have expected the punch coming, but her mind was too much in a haze. </p><p>Bilba was knocked to the ground instantly as Vilkas reached for her again. She closed her eyes as she accepted the next blow and the next and the next, all without a fight. </p><p>“Enough, Vilkas!” Aela ordered as she finally managed to pull the man away from the small woman who now lay beaten and bruised on the steps to Jorrvaskr. “Take his body to be prepared. I will see to the Harbinger.” </p><p>Bilba allowed Aela to pull her to her feet and take her to her room. Neither spoke as they walked or limped, in Bilba’s case. </p><p>“It’s my fault,” Bilba whispered as she closed the door behind them. “I led him into that fort. I should have been there to protect him from the soldiers.”</p><p>“Farkas was a warrior,” Aela said as she forced Bilba to look into her eyes. “Do not dishonor him by thinking he needed to be protected. He knew the risks as well as every member here. Honor him for the warrior he was.” Her voice softened slightly as she added, “He would not want you to feel guilt over his death. He loved you too much for that. Thanks to you he now can rest in Sovngarde, feasting and telling tales of the Dragonborn.”</p><p>Bilba remained silent as she began to clean up and change into her wolf armor. She barely wore it, preferring the lighter leather armor she often wore, but she would wear it now for Farkas. The funeral was a blur. As soon as it was over, she strode down the stairs and away from Jorrvaskr. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>Bilba turned back to see Aela just behind her. “To get rid of this beast blood once and for all. I will see him in Sovngarde one day.”</p><p>Aela nodded in understanding. “Just don’t make that day any time soon. We still need our Harbinger.”</p><p>Bilba turned away without a word. She would not die until she was rid of the beast within her, but she cared little for after that. </p><p>Bilba pulled herself from her memories and looked to the people around her. Belladonna and Bungo were watching her worriedly while Gandalf studied her as if trying to piece together who she really was. Only then did she realize that a few tears were slipping down her cheeks. Brushing them aside, she reached for the teapot and refilled her cup. </p><p>“Perhaps it is best that I am no longer there.”</p><p>No one commented on her words, but each person’s heart twinged at the empty voice that spoke them. </p><p>And so, Bilba continued to live in the Shire with Belladonna and Bungo Baggins. Seasons passed quickly, as months turned into years. Three winters after she arrived, Bungo Baggins grew ill. Even with her magic, Bilba could not save him. Belladonna followed Bungo to Yavanna’s Gardens the next year, leaving Bilba behind in possession of all that they had, even their name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the sad ending to this chapter. I was listening to a playlist of songs about the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings while I wrote this and I didn't realize how many sad songs there are. The main songs I was listening to were Luthien's Lament by Eurielle and Into the West cover by Ella Roberts. I highly recommend listening to them if you never before. Eurielle has posted many songs that are based on the Lord of the Rings/Hobbit and her voice is simply divine.<br/>Farkas has always been my favorite follower. On my first run through of Skyrim, I got so excited when I discovered you could marry him. At that point I was still under the assumption that he couldn't die as an essential NPC (I was wrong). I was almost heartbroken when he died while we were trying to completing some Forsworn quest. I still hold some bitterness for the Forsworn even after multiple character changes.<br/>Anyway, you got to see a little bit into Bilba's past. More will be revealed as the story progresses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unwelcome Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the first two chapters seemed a little rushed, I really wanted to get into the story, but I promise that you will learn more about Bilba's first few years in the Shire in later chapters. <br/>Thank you to all those who left kudos! You are all darlings and you make my heart happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny morning in the Shire as Bilba made her way outdoors and settled onto the bench as per her morning ritual. As she lit the pipe Bungo had made for her, she watched the horizon for any sign of rain to come. Happily, she closed her eyes and listened to the birdsong that drifted on the wind. A shadow passed over her, and when it did not leave, she opened one eye to reveal a tall fellow dressed in the same grey robes and pointed hat that he had worn when first they met. </p><p>“Good morning, Gandalf,” she said as she closed her eyes once more. “Is it already time for you to tell me once more that you don’t know why I was brought here?”</p><p>“No,” Gandalf answered smugly, causing Bilba’s eyes to open once more so that she could study him. “I have something that I believe could finally be the reason you are here.”</p><p>This time, Bilba’s eyes widened fully as she sat up straight and tapped out her pipe. “Is that so? After all this time?”</p><p>Gandalf nodded, a knowing smile crossing his aged features. “I’m looking for someone to share an adventure with.” As he spoke, he leaned forward on his staff and studied her as he once had at their first meeting.</p><p>“An adventure?” Bilba blinked at him as his words settled over her. “You mean to tell me that you think I was brought to Middle Earth simply to go on a happy little jaunt with you?” Her voice rose as she stared at him incredulously. “You think I was ripped from my home because you want to go on holiday?”</p><p>“Perhaps adventure was not the best term to use,” Gandalf said with a cough as he straightened to his full height. “It’s more of a journey with an end goal.”</p><p>“That is no better!”</p><p>“A quest then,” Gandalf harrumphed and shook his head. “Very well, it is decided. This will be very good for you and most amusing for me.”</p><p>As the wizard turned to leave, Bilba sprang to her feet. “I have not agreed to anything, Gandalf!” she cried as she rushed to her gate. “And I will not until you tell me what you are planning.”</p><p>Gandalf waved over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the lane. “They will arrive tomorrow evening, my dear. Be sure to have plenty of food!” Just as he finished talking, he rounded the hill and was gone from sight. </p><p>“Do not leave when I am talking to you!” Bilba cried as she vaulted over the gate and gave chase. “Who is arriving, Gandalf? How many people did you invite into my home?” She skidded around the hill only to reveal that the wizard was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Oh, you dratted meddling wizard!” she cried out in hopes that he could still hear her. This earned her quite a few odd looks from her neighbors who were now out in their gardens or walking the road. “You shall pay for this, you old buzzard.”</p><p>With one final growl, Bilba stomped off toward the marketplace. She did not know how many people to expect or even what kind of people to expect, but she bought enough food to feed an army. She slipped a few coins to some of the local children and asked them to deliver her groceries to her back door. They agreed merrily, each clutching their new coins and racing off with her groceries. She prayed the produce would not be too badly bruised when she arrived back home. </p><p>Moving away from the market, Bilba made her way down to the blacksmith’s shop. Longo Proudfoot was just outside the door, wiping a dark kerchief across his brow. He smiled happily as she approached and tucked the kerchief away. </p><p>“Good day to you, Miss Bilba,” he called out as she approached. “What brings you to my smithy today? Did the knives you requested not meet your expectations?”</p><p>“They are wonderful,” Bilba assured him as she stopped just a few feet away. “The balance on each is truly amazing. I hope that I don’t have to order any more from you anytime soon; however, the rate my silverware goes missing is rather absurd.” The two shared a look, each knowing why the silverware was seemingly disappearing on its own. Bilba had decided that was one fight she would rather not worry over. “The reason I’m here is because I was hoping that you might have some arrowheads in stock.”</p><p>“Ah, planning a hunting trip?” Longo asked as he stepped inside, motioning for her to follow. </p><p>“Something like that,” Bilba murmured as she ducked through the doorway and watched him check a few drawers. “I still have a few of the last set you made, but I’d feel better having a few more.”</p><p>Longo smiled as he seemed to find the drawer he was looking for. He reached inside and pulled out an oak box. Flipping open the lid, he showed Bilba the contents. Fifteen familiar looking arrowheads sat inside on a piece of black cotton. “I based these on that drawing you showed me some time back. Been working on them every now and then, in case you ever needed more.”</p><p>Bilba smiled widely as she observed the crescent shaped arrowheads. “These are perfect, Longo,” she praised as she withdrew one from the box. “How much are they?” <br/>“As a set, they come to about 10 gold pieces,” Longo said hesitantly. “It took some extra time to get the shape right.”</p><p>“They’re worth that and more!” Bilba smiled as she reached into her pouch and withdrew fifteen gold pieces. She passed them to Longo silencing his words with a wave and gathered up the arrowheads. “I’ll put them to very good use, my friend.” </p><p>“Then I won’t complain,” Longo said with a smile. He waved to Bilba as she exited the shop and sighed. </p><p>“Poor thing just hasn’t been the same since Belladonna passed.” Longo looked up as his wife Rosemary entered the shop with a fauntling on her hip. “She seems restless like when she first arrived.” </p><p>Longo pulled his wife to his side and nodded. In truth, he feared that Bilba would no longer be happy in the Shire without her adoptive parents. Soon she would be gone and they would have to settle with just the rangers and bounders as their protectors. </p><p>Bilba’s steps were lighter as she traveled home. A few fauntlings followed her for a ways, begging for a song or story. She sang a quick song about a man named Ragnar the Red. The children loved it and it was worth the horrified looks their parents made when their fauntlings sang about an ugly, red head rolling around on the floor. </p><p>Upon arriving home, Bilba instantly began to prepare food for her uninvited guests, although she did not know how many to expect. She made roasts and vegetables, pies and tarts, and even her sweet rolls that had become quite famous among the inhabitants of Hobbiton. She stored the food in the pantry and retired to the study that Bungo had often used.</p><p>Morning found Bilba curled up in Bungo’s chair with Belladonna’s favorite quilt wrapped around her. She spent her day preparing a few more dishes and cleaning the smial to the best of her ability. Everything was as prepared as it was going to be when the first knock jarred her door that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longo Proudfoot and his wife Rosemary are my own creation and as far as I know don't ever appear in the book or movies. (I will confess I didn't do that much research into the names XD) <br/>For those wondering, the arrowheads are based off the design of daedric arrows from Skyrim. The prices were pulled from the air as I have no idea of the value of things in Hobbiton, but as they are custom made, i figured they be a bit pricey. Feel free to correct me on that, but don't state the prices in Skyrim because 1.) those are full arrows in the game and 2.) this is not Skyrim. <br/>Have a wonderful day, dearies, and please drop any comments you have about the story thus far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dwarven Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a bit of fun with this chapter. Hopefully y'all won't mind too much ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bilba opened her door the evening that Gandalf promised the guests would arrive to what passed for a dwarf in this world. The male was tall for a dwarf, although he was still a few inches shorter than herself. The top of his head was bald and covered in tattoos. In fact, much of the exposed skin that she could see, save that of his face, was tattooed as well.</p><p>“Can I help you?” she asked as she eyed the dwarf, taking note of the many weapons that hung about him.</p><p>The dwarf studied her for a moment, appearing as if her very being served to confuse him. “Dwalin, at your service.”</p><p>“I suppose Gandalf sent you, hm?” When the dwarf, Dwalin as he called himself, nodded his head, she opened the door to allow him to enter. “Very well, come in. Do you perchance know how many more will be joining us this evening?”</p><p>Dwalin eyed her suspiciously as he leaned forward to inspect the inside of her home. “There should be fourteen in total,” he said after a brief pause. “He said there’d be food.”</p><p>Bilba sighed and took a step back. “It’s in the pantry. You’ll need to help me get it out.” She was surprised when he offered no complaint and simply set some of his weapons and pack by the door. He followed Bilba deeper into the home and silently began to carry food from the pantry she showed him to the dining room. </p><p>“We’ll need more seating,” he said as he nodded to the few chairs that sat around her table. </p><p>“I suppose you are right,” she agreed as she stepped out of his way. “If you’ll continue to bring out the food, I’ll try to scrounge up some more chairs.” A simple nod was the only response she got as the dwarf moved toward the pantry once more. Just then, another knock sounded at her door.</p><p>An elderly white-haired dwarf stood waiting patiently when she opened it up. “Good evening,” she greeted him as a passing thought made her wonder if each of her fourteen guests would be showing up once at a time.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” was his reply as he looked about, “though I think it might rain. Balin, at your service.”</p><p>“Bilba Baggins, at yours,” Bilba replied, suddenly remembering that she had not introduced herself to the first dwarf. “I believe one of your company is already here. He’s just inside bringing out the food.”</p><p>Balin seemed pleased by her words as he smiled happily and entered the smial as Bilba opened the door wider. She paused for a moment to try to decide if he was happier about the thought of food or that there was somebody already here. She was about to close the door once more, but paused as she saw two figures quickly approaching her home. </p><p>“Are you two lost?” she called out as she watched two young dwarves step into the light of her open door. They glanced from her to the door and back again, a wide grin blooming across each of their faces. </p><p>“Fili-” the blonde to the left said as his head tilted slightly. “And Kili,” the brunet on the right added as the two bowed together and finished the sentence, “at your service.”</p><p>“You must be Mrs. Boggins,” the dark one, Kili said as he stepped closer to study her face.</p><p>“No,” Bilba denied as her eye gave an involuntary twitch, “you’ve come to the wrong house. The Bogginses live three houses down the way, though I’m not sure why you two would want to go there. I hear they eat dwarves for supper every third week. They must be low on supplies if they’ve invited you lot ‘round.”</p><p>Wide eyes blinked at her as they glanced at her door once more. This time she stepped forward to check what they were looking at, only to find a glowing rune etched into the paint. “I’ll make that wizard eat his ridiculous hat,” she swore as she tried to rub the rune away. “It’ll teach him to deface other people’s property and get rid of that terrible thing once and for all.”</p><p>Her rantings seemed to cause the two dwarves even more concern as they slowly tried to back away from the angry female. This only lasted until Dwalin made an appearance behind Bilba and immediately ordered the boys to come inside and help out. They sidestepped Bilba on their way through and began to take off their weapons. Kili reached out to wipe the mud off his boots, only for a firm hand to grab his arm and pull him back. </p><p>“That’s my mother’s glory box and I’ll gladly chop off your feet before I let you clean your boots on it,” Bilba hissed as she pushed the dwarf toward the dining room where Dwalin was calling for them to hurry up. She had just closed the door and stepped into the hall when there was yet another knock on the door. </p><p>“If there is another dwarf standing at my door, I’m going to toss the lot of you out until that ornery wizard arrives!” Her threat had barely escaped her lips before she wrenched the door open. Suddenly, a pile of dwarves cascaded into her home. As she tried to jump back, her feet were caught in the dwarven avalanche, causing her to fall back as well. </p><p>“Ah, Bilba, my dear.”</p><p>Bilba groaned as she sat up to glare at the owner of the voice, but was surprised to find someone’s hand stretched out to help her up. The owner of said hand was yet another dwarf, although this one stood out from the others due to the hat that rested upon his head. </p><p>“Well you’re not a hobbit at all,” he said with a cheerful smile as she allowed him to help her to her feet. </p><p>“I never claimed to be,” she muttered as she rubbed her right elbow which seemed to have connected with the ground the hardest.</p><p>“Gandalf never said you wouldn’t be a hobbit,” the dwarf replied. “Guess we all just assumed you would be seeing as you live in the Shire. Hobbits aren’t really known for accepting outsiders.”</p><p>Bilba cracked her neck and eyed the rest of the dwarves that were still sorting themselves out. Gandalf was smiling at her from the other side of the group, well out of arm’s reach from her. “I’m very aware of their view of outsiders, but it’s not as bad as that of their view of disturbers of the peace. The food should all be out by now. You lot will find the dining room just down there.”</p><p>Several of the dwarves quickly made their way in the direction she gestured to save for the one who helped her up and another who wore his hair in some sort of star shape. He was relaxedly studying the interior of her home. Gandalf stood just behind him, sending her a friendly smile. It faded after a few moments when it was not returned. </p><p>“Gandalf, I have a few bones to pick with you.”</p><p>Both dwarves glanced at one another as they quickly scurried off in the direction of their friends muttering something about not getting in the way of angry females. Bilba waited just long enough for them to be out of the way before she picked up someone’s muddy boot and chucked it at the irritating wizard. Gandalf easily dodged the flying shoe, causing it to hit the back of her front door and splatter mud all over it. This only infuriated her more.</p><p>“Is this funny to you?” she growled as she stalked forward. “Show up and tell me you want to take me on an adventure and then send unknown dwarves to my house without so much as a quick note of how many to expect.”</p><p>“My dear Bilba, I know that this is all a bit surprising to you, but I swear that this is all of the utmost importance,” Gandalf said kindly as he stepped closer to the female. The loud noises that echoed through the home from the dining room signaled that all the dwarves had begun to eat. “I know that you don’t trust them yet, but at least hear them out. You may yet find you actually want to help them.”</p><p>Bilba stared at the wizard, trying to hold on to her anger, but it dwindled to a simmering annoyance as curiosity got the better of her. “Fine, but I decide on whether or not I help. I’ll not have you pushing me to do something I don’t want to do.”</p><p>“Of course, my dear,” Gandalf agreed easily. This time his smile carried with it the knowledge of why she had said what she did. “Now, let us go and have some supper while you meet the company.”</p><p>As the two stepped into view of the dining room, the whole company went silent as they all seemed to attempt to down their drinks as quickly (and messily) as possible. As soon as they were all done, they each took turns belching as loud as possible. It was a small dwarf on the opposite end of the table that won. This brought loud cheers from the company, but they died away as Bilba stepped up to the table. </p><p>All eyes followed the woman as she surveyed the group. She swiftly grabbed up an extra mug and saluted the dwarf who had belched the loudest before tipping the mug back and downing its contents in one go. The dwarves took this as a sign of approval and let out a mighty cheer when she slammed the mug back down on the table. </p><p>The dinner continued in the same manner of chaos, but Bilba took the chance to wander and study her guests. The behatted dwarf and the star-haired one from earlier were easily talking amongst themselves, while a rather large dwarf sat at the end of the table, eating anything he could reach. A redheaded dwarf was talking animatedly with a silver-haired dwarf who carried something that looked like an ear trumpet. Fili and Kili seemed to be goading on the dwarf who had won the impromptu burping contest, while a rather prim dwarf was urging the two away from the third. Balin and Dwalin seemed to be satisfied with watching those around them until Dwalin thought it would be funny to pour ale into the ear trumpet of the deaf dwarf. That left a dwarf who was happily munching away on some leafy greens. The thing that stood out about him was the rather prominent axe that protruded from his forehead. Bilba’s own head ached at the thought of how such an injury could come to be. She turned back to see what Gandalf was up to, but came face to face with the belching dwarf.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss, but what should I do with my plate?”</p><p>Bilba blinked a few times as she finally got a clear look at the dwarf and to her surprise found that the dwarf was female! She still had a beard like the others, but there was no denying the feminine facial structure and soft voice now that she was so close. Before Bilba could formulate an appropriate answer, however, Fili stepped forward. </p><p>“Here, Ori, give it to me,” he said as he took the plate and immediately threw it down the hall. </p><p>Bilba yelped as she spun to see where the plate had gone only to see Kili standing at the door of the kitchen and tossing it inside. More plates and bowls joined the first. Soon all kinds of utensils and dishes were flying through her hall.</p><p>“That’s my mother’s Westfarthing pottery!” she exclaimed as she tried to put an end to the antics. “It’s over one hundred years old!” None of the dwarves seemed to care for her concerns as they began to beat out a rhythm with her brand new knives from Longo Proudfoot. “Please don’t do that! You’ll blunt them!”</p><p>“Oh, hear that, laddies?” the behatted dwarf who had helped her up earlier called out as he began to scrape her silverware against one another, “She says we’ll blunt them.” This statement seemed to spur all the dwarves on as they broke out in song about all the horrible things they were going to do to her china and flatware. </p><p>Bilba spun and turned a heated glare at Gandalf, her eyes wide. “If this is actually a group of bards that you plan on sending me on a quest with, you can forget it this instance.” She whirled away from the wizard and elbowed her way into the kitchen just as the song came to an end. There, safe and whole, were all of her dishes and a gaggle of laughing dwarves. The laughter died, however, when three loud knocks were heard from the front door. </p><p>All turned in the direction of the sound as Gandalf placed a hand on Bilba’s shoulder. “He is here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I recently found one of the first scenes I wrote for this story when I first got the idea and it's helped me decide on my pairing! I won't be tagging it yet, but I want to know who you think would be a good match for the Dragonborn! Leave your ideas in the comments. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Quest Is Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gandalf was the first to arrive at the door, and so he opened it, much to Bilba’s irritation. As the door swung open, it revealed yet another dwarf. This one had long dark hair that was streaked with silver. His posture was regal as he turned to view the inhabitants within. </p><p>“Gandalf,” he said as he stepped over the threshold and began to remove his cloak, “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice. I would not have found it at all if it hadn’t been for that mark on the door.”</p><p>“I’m so glad you brought that up,” Bilba said as she finally made her way to the front of the group, thankful that she could see over all of their heads. “Care to explain why there is a glowing mark on my freshly painted door, Gandalf?”</p><p>“Ah, Bilba Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.” </p><p>Bilba did not miss the way that the wizard changed the subject, but she sent him a pointed glare before turning to face the dwarf. </p><p>“So, this is the burglar,” Thorin said as he studied her, his wording causing Bilba’s brows to rise as she shot a glance at Gandalf once more. “Tell me, Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?”</p><p>“What does that have to do with anything?” Bilba scoffed as she watched the dwarf closely.</p><p>He seemed to take her question for denial and shook his head slightly. “As I thought. Looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” He turned to walk away and join the other dwarves, but Bilba would have none of that.</p><p>“Is it customary to insult your host upon first meeting, or is it just lousy manners on your part?” All eyes turned to her as Thorin stopped moving and turned to face her. “Where I’m from, an insult like that may just get you into more trouble than you already are in, especially coming from a dwarf who got lost in Hobbiton, twice.” </p><p>Dwalin opened his mouth to say something, but Bilba cut him off with a flick of her hand. “On another note, pray tell, what the purpose of looking like a burglar would serve? Would it not defeat the purpose of blending into the crowds or shadows if one looked like a thief on sight?”</p><p>“Now, now, my dear,” Gandalf interrupted gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder, “there’s no need to be so defensive. I’m sure Master Oakenshield meant no insult.”</p><p>Bilba scowled at the wizard, but said nothing more. She mustered up her fakest smile and motioned for them to continue down the hall to the dining room. There was some grunting, but the group quickly made their way to the dining room while Bilba slipped past them into the kitchen. She may not like the new dwarf very much, but that did not mean she would deny him food. She quickly filled a bowl with stew and grabbed a small plate of rolls. </p><p>Upon entering the dining room once more, she found that the dwarves had not noticed her absence, or did not care that she was not present, and had begun to question the newcomer about any support they might receive for their quest. She quietly slid the bowl and plate in front of Thorin, who, to her surprise, inclined his head in silent thanks.</p><p>“So, what is this quest that Gandalf has not been inclined to inform me of?” Bilba asked as she stepped closer to said wizard. </p><p>“Ah, Bilba, my dear,” Gandalf said with a strained smile, “would you be able to give us some more light?”</p><p>Bilba stared at the wizard and contemplated on simply casting Candlelight in the middle of the table but decided against it, not knowing how the dwarves would react. She sighed slightly as she moved around the wizard to gather some long, tapered candles. While she was away from the table, Gandalf stood and revealed a map that had been hidden somewhere in his robes. </p><p>“The Lonely Mountain,” Bilba read aloud as she settled the candles on the table. The map was written mostly in Common, but there were some runes along the left side which she could not read. It featured a solitary mountain with a depiction of a dragon circling above it.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the dwarves that Bilba could not name launched into what seemed like an oft repeated speech about portents, if the groans and eye rolls were anything to go by. She knew some faith could be placed in some prophecies, but it seemed not many of the group felt the same. The dwarf with the ear trumpet picked up where the other left off, but the end of his prophecy caught her attention.</p><p>“Beast?” Bilba looked to Gandalf for answers. “What beast?”</p><p>The behatted dwarf that had helped her up from the floor earlier was the one to supply the answer. “Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible,” he said as he moved his pipe about, “chiefest and greatest calamity of our age, airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious ”</p><p>“So, the dragon,” Bilba said as she rolled her eyes, gesturing to the picture drawn on the map. “Was that really so hard to say?”</p><p>“I’m not afraid of him!” All eyes turned to the lone female dwarf who had boldly shouted this out. “I’ll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!”</p><p>There were several cheers of approval and encouragement while the prim dwarf who sat beside her pulled her down to sit once more. Bilba tuned out the ensuing conversation about fighters as she cleared away Thorin’s plate. She could hear one of the younger dwarves claim that Gandalf must have killed hundreds of dragons during his long life. Her loud laughter was thankfully covered up by the dwarves demanding to know just how many he had slayed. </p><p>Thorin quickly called an end to the commotion, allowing Bilba to return to her place by Gandalf, who was watching her very carefully. While Thorin was giving a rousing speech to encourage the dwarves on their quest, Balin was watching the looks exchanged between Bilba and Gandalf. </p><p>“You forget the front gate is sealed,” he announced carefully watching the woman for any odd behavior. “There is no way into the mountain.”</p><p>Gandalf chose that moment to reveal a key given to him by Thrain that would allow them to enter the mountain through a secret door. Balin watched as Bilba focused on the key that now lay in Thorin’s grasp. The old dwarf could see the cogs of her mind working as she looked between the key and map several times. Her lips moved as she muttered things silently to herself. She shot a look at Gandalf before straightening to her full height and crossing her arms over her chest. It was at that moment that Balin saw something that he had not seen in her all evening. There was a sense of cunning and intelligence that overcame her entire posture. Her eyes roved the company, stopping slightly on each but moving on swiftly, gathering whatever information she could from the quick glances. </p><p>Gandalf acknowledged that there was indeed another way into the mountain, but added that dwarf doors would be invisible when closed. He knew the dwarves themselves were well aware of this fact, but the sudden light that entered Bilba’s eyes clearly indicated that she could see the challenge set before her. </p><p>“The task that I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage,” he said as he stared directly into Bilba’s amber eyes. He narrowed his gaze slightly, challenging her to accept the task that was nearly impossible.</p><p>“That’s why we need a burglar,” the female dwarf whispered, finally understanding where Gandalf’s thoughts were heading.</p><p>“Aye, you’ll need a good one,” Bilba answered as she leaned against the doorframe, meeting Gandalf’s gaze with her own steely one. “In fact, you’d probably need an expert.”</p><p>“And are you?” </p><p>Bilba did not know which of the dwarves spoke, but she allowed her lips to form a tight smile. “Did I ever say I was a burglar?”</p><p>The old dwarf with the ear trumpet clearly misheard her as he proclaimed that she claimed she was an expert. </p><p>“You don’t exactly look like burglar material,” Balin said as he gave the woman a once over. There was a slight hint of offense in her eyes, but that grew once his brother spoke up.</p><p>“Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk,” Dwalin said, his eyes taking in the woman’s neat dress and bare feet, “especially women who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”</p><p>It took all of Bilba’s power to restrain herself from showing Dwalin just how well she could fight. She opened her mouth to speak up but closed it once more when she saw the female dwarf wither slightly under the bald dwarf’s stern look. </p><p>“Enough!” Gandalf exclaimed, rising to his feet. Dark shadows seemed to radiate off him in his anger. “If I say Bilba Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is. She has lived among hobbits for many years and has adopted their habits of being light on their feet. She also comes from a place far away from here so her scent will be almost unknown to the dragon.” He turned his attention to Thorin who was assessing the murderous glare the female was now sending the wizard. “You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Miss Baggins. There is much more to her that her appearance suggests. In fact, she has dealt with dragons before in her own land.”</p><p>“Gandalf!” Bilba hissed as she shoved the wizard back into his seat. “My past is none of their business.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘her own land’?” Balin asked, setting aside the topic of dragons for the moment. They would return to that in time. He turned to the woman. “Where are you from?”</p><p>Bilba glared at Gandalf as she grit her teeth. “I am from a place called Skyrim,” she answered Balin in a low growl. “It is not of this world.”</p><p>“You expect us to believe that?” Dwalin growled, rising to his feet. </p><p>“I expect, Master Dwarf,” Bilba spit out as she turned to square off against the tall dwarf, “that there are a great many things that you don’t understand. That does not, however, negate their truth.” </p><p>Silence filled the air as each one waited to see who would make the first move. It was Thorin who actually spoke next. “Can you prove your claim, Mistress Baggins?”</p><p>Bilba’s eyes snapped to the leader as she forced herself into a more relaxed stance. She watched as he studied her, clearly trying to decide if she spoke the truth or was simply insane. With a nod, she stepped back into the adjacent room, still within view of the others. Then, with a deep breath, she called upon her Thu’um and shouted, “Fiik Lo Sah!”<br/>There were several shouts of surprise and a few weapons drawn as blue and white magic swirled in a sphere. When it dissipated, an ethereal form that looked exactly like Bilba stood in its place. </p><p>Thorin warily stepped closer and reached out his hand. It passed through the duplicate without any hindrance. He studied Bilba for a moment before turning to Gandalf. “Very well, we will do this your way.” He turned to Balin then and continued, “Give her the contract.”</p><p>Balin nodded and all the dwarves settled back into their seats as the contract was passed to Bilba, whose double now stood at her side. “It’s just the usual: summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.”</p><p>“Funeral arrangements?” Bilba scoffed as she grabbed the contract and unfolded it. “Just burn my body on a pyre and be done with it,” she muttered, scanning the many, many lines of the contract. She nearly laughed at the many injuries that were listed that the company would not be held liable for. </p><p>“Very well,” she said, drawing all eyes to her. Each dwarf looked rather expectant, as if there was a bet on how she would decide. “I do believe I’ll need to think about this long and hard. Good night!” With that, she turned on her heel and marched away toward her study.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, dearies! For those of you wondering, the shout that Bilba uses is the Phantom Form shout that the Greybeards use for the Dragonborn to practice Unrelenting Force. It's technically not a shout that is available to the Dragonborn in-game, but eh, this is my story. I do what I want Mwahahahahaha!<br/>Please drop a review with any comments or constructive criticisms. Also, let me know what your favorite shout is. Mine is probably Dragon Aspect although I use Fire Breath the most.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Bow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bilba Baggins!”</p><p>Bilba had just made it into the study when Gandalf came charging after her. </p><p>“What is the meaning of that?” he demanded as he thrust a finger back down the hall to where the dwarves were. “You know very well that you could help the company on this quest.”</p><p>Bilba nodded as she settled into her favorite chair and kicked her legs up onto her desk. “I am aware,” she answered as she tossed the contract onto the top of the desk, “but I do believe I made myself clear when I said that I will not be forced to partake in a quest that I have no interest in. It is my decision on whether I shall go with them, and there is nothing you can say about it. I’ll not be forced into something I have no desire to be in.”</p><p>“You know that this is the right thing to do,” Gandalf scolded as he stared down at the woman. “Perhaps I was wrong about you. Perhaps Belladonna was wrong about you.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare bring her into this!” Bilba shouted as she sprang to her feet. “Belladonna Baggins is one of the only good things that has ever happened to me.” The woman advanced on the wizard with anger burning in her eyes. “She showed me a life of peace when all I’ve ever known was war and strife. She and Bungo opened their hearts to me and were the closest thing that I’ve ever had to a real family. Even in Skyrim, all my relationships were born out of blood and battle. Is it so wrong to want an end to the fighting?”</p><p>“That is exactly what these dwarves want!” Gandalf argued as he met Bilba’s furious gaze. “They lost their home to the dragon. For years they’ve wandered as outcasts and strangers. They’ve fought for everything they have today. Are you really so cold and callous to turn your back on them in their time of need too.” He saw the hurt that flashed through her eyes, but he pressed on. “Everything that you have found here is what they are fighting for. Will you not help them find it too?”</p><p>Bilba opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut once more. With a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and stepped away from the wizard. She paused at the door that led to her bedroom. “I’ve told you, Gandalf. You are not pushing me into doing something I have no desire to do. “I’ll make my decision by morning. Until then, I’m sure you’ll help the dwarves get settled. Goodnight.”</p><p>Not waiting to hear any response, Bilba hurried down the hall and swept into her room. Her eyes roved over the many things that she had acquired in the years that she had lived in the Shire, but they stopped on something that she had brought with her. In the corner of the room, sat her bow. </p><p>The black bow was placed on a stand in the far corner of the room. It’s string was coiled up, resting on a separate shelf to the right. The weapon had scarcely been used since she had arrived in Middle Earth, and other than hunting, it had only been used once for protection.</p><p>
  <strong>Bilba’s Third Winter in the Shire</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> The winter was growing worse with each passing day. The inhabitants of the Shire were growing concerned with the amount of snow that was falling. The rivers around the Shire were beginning to freeze and a few wild animals were spotted closer to the hobbit settlements than ever before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bilba was seated at the foot of Belladonna and Bungo’s bed. It had been five days since Bungo had fallen ill. His condition grew worse with each passing day. None of the spells that Bilba had tried made any difference on the weak hobbit who would simply smile softly with each attempt. He no longer had the strength for words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Belladonna sat by her husband’s side, reading aloud from his favorite book. She would pause every so often to check on his breathing before returning to the pages in front of her. When Bungo settled into sleep, she closed the book and motioned for Bilba to join her in the hall. The older female could see the concern for Bungo etched into the lines of the young woman’s face. No one could dispute that the girl cared for them like family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He may yet pull through,” the hobbitess whispered as she closed the bedroom door behind them. “We must keep our spirits high until that day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course.” Bilba guided her adoptive mother into the sitting room where she settled a blanket over her and placed a teacup in her grasp. Neither spoke as Bilba poured each of them a cup of peppermint tea. It had become a favorite of hers ever since coming to the land. The natural sweetness of the tea made it to where Bilba needed to add nothing to it, and the cool feeling it supplied eased her throat and allowed her to relax more than the horrid chamomile that Belladonna was fond of. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I feel like this is the coldest winter of my life,” Belladonna sighed as she wrapped her shawl tighter around her and tucked her feet into the folds of the blanket that Bilba had given her for the Midsummer Party the previous year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You would not like Skyrim then,” Bilba mumbled with a mirthless laugh as she added two more logs to the fire, stoking it to create a hot blaze in the hearth. “This is more similar to one of our more mild winters.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A soft hum came from Belladonna as she took another sip of her tea. “Tell me some more about your home,” she said as motioned for Bilba to sit down in front of her. It had long since become their custom each night for Belladonna to brush Bilba’s hair as they chatted by the fireplace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What more can I tell you?” Bilba mused as Belladonna’s fingers began to comb through her auburn hair, picking out snarls and tangles effortlessly. “Skyrim is a cold land that is home to many types of people, but there are some of us that are more suited to its climate than others. My people are the Nords. We are built to endure the harshness and cold that Skyrim offers. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “I have been to nearly every city and village within Skyrim, but my favorite area is to the south of the country. The area is known as Falkreath Hold. It was in that area that I built my first home.” </em>
</p><p>
   <em>“First? Did you have many?”</em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba laughed at the question and nodded, ignoring the tugging it caused as Belladonna continued to work with her hair. “I had quite a few houses,” she said with a sigh. “Most of them I rarely used, though. I had earned some favors with each of the rulers of the holds and in turn was granted the honor of buying houses in some of the larger cities or some plots of land near the smaller ones. It was the house that I built in Falkreath where I finally felt as if I had permanent roots in Skyrim. My husband and I lived there together before–” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Belladonna squeezed Bilba’s shoulder in understanding. Bilba rarely spoke of Farkas, but Belladonna could only imagine the pain she had experienced. “Did you have any pets?” she asked in an attempt to distract the younger woman from painful memories. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “I had a few horses,” Bilba answered with an unladylike snort, “and I had two dogs. The first one was named Barbas, but he was only with me for a short while before I found his master and returned him to his rightful home. The second one was Meeko. I rescued him after his owner died. He was a good dog.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba was about to tell Belladonna more about her home when there was a furious banging at the door. The women shared a startled look before Bilba rose to answer the door. Just outside stood one of the bounders who protected the Shire. His blade was drawn, and Bilba could clearly see the blood that dripped from the edge. The hobbit was young, looking as if he was barely past his tween years, but there was a grave determination on his face. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “I’ve come to ask for help,” he said without introduction, staring stoically at Bilba. “The rivers have frozen over and wolves have come across. We don’t have enough people to fight them off. They’ve already begun to attack other villages and towns and are making their way here. Belladonna has often spoken of your skills. Will you aid us?” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> It was in that moment that a chilling howl ripped through the night air. Bilba’s eyes snapped in the direction of the howl. Thankfully, no snow was falling at the moment and the full moon was shining its silvery light across the snow-covered hills. With a jerk, she turned to Belladonna who was staring out into the night with wide, frightened eyes. “Whatever you do,” she growled as she placed her hands on the hobbit’s shoulders, “do not open this door again until you hear me call for you. Make sure all of the shutters and doors are closed and barred and go back into the bedroom with Bungo. Do not come out at all.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba waited until Belladonna agreed with a sharp nod before turning to the bounder who stood just outside. “I need to grab my weapon, and then I will join the fight. You must tell no one of what you may see tonight. Do I have your word?” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “You have it, Bilba Baggins,” the bounder responded with a serious nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Good.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba dashed to her bedroom and grabbed her black bow that had rarely been used in three years. She slipped the string in place and rushed out into the cold, barely pausing to grab a cloak and wrap it around her form. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> The wolves were easy to track. They were drawn by hunger to any light or sound. Bilba had just shot down her fifth one when a set of tracks caught her eye. They were canine but were much larger than any of the wolves she had encountered. She crouched low and began to follow the tracks until they led her into the forest to the east. Creeping among the trees, she tracked her prey to a clearing, but what she found was not simply a wolf. The creature was larger than any wolf she had ever seen in this world or her own, but the most disconcerting thing was that it was not the only one. </em>
</p><p>
 <em> There were five of the creatures in total, and each of them carried another creature on its back. The riders were unlike anything she had seen before. The closest thing she could think of that they resembled were the Falmer, dark creatures who dwelt in the underground ruins of Skyrim. The riders were hissing to one another is some unknown tongue as they pointed in different directions. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Just as Bilba was about to raise her bow, one of the wolf-like creatures jerked its head in her direction. This action drew the attention of its rider who shouted something in its dark language and pointed a sword at her. With practiced speed, Bilba drew her arrow and released it, directly into the eye of the wolf-like creature. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> The rider roared in anger as he jumped down from his mount. He stood head and shoulders above Bilba, with pale skin that reflected the moons silver light. As he advanced on Bilba's position, he drew a dark mace and twirled it in his grip. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba lowered her bow and reached for her sword only to mentally curse herself when she realized she did not have it strapped to her side. A quick glance at the other eight figures that were approaching behind the first rider solidified her next decision. She stepped backwards, away from the trees and once more into the clear hills. With a growl, she allowed herself to give into the transformation that she had been withstanding all night. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba's body bent and contorted as hair sprang up over every inch of skin. An ear-piercing howl split the night air as her werewolf form glared up at the approaching enemies. Several of the riders urged their mounts away from her in fear, but the front one continued his approach. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> With a roar, the two sprang at one another. Bilba's claws raked against the creature's chest as his mace hit her side with a crack. The two traded blow for blow as the others watched on. </em>
</p><p>
<em> Bilba swiped at the creature, but he stepped just out of reach. One of the wolf-like creatures shot forward and clamped its jaws around her left forearm. With a howl of pain, Bilba grabbed the smaller creature that was riding it and snapped its neck with a jerk of her wrist. That rider was easily the smallest of the five. The creature attached to her arm was quickly dispatched with a claw to the neck. She turned just in time to see the first assailant raise his mace to strike her once more. </em> 
</p><p>
    <em>Blinded by rage, the werewolf swiped at the creature in a massive downward arc. Her claws caught the top of his head and ripped into the flesh. She carved down his face, pulling flesh away from bone. His howls of pain only fueled her fury as she attacked him again, mutilating the left side of his face. The creature staggered away from her, but before she could give chase, one of the other riders caught the leader and dragged him atop his mount. Then, with many shouts and wails, the three wolf-like abominations shot off deeper into the forest and toward the edge of the Shire. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Exhaustion washed over Bilba as her form shifted back once more. Once the transformation was complete, she sank to her knees and surveyed the three enemies that now lay dead before her. The bipedal creature wore only rough leathers with bits of bone and other natural materials embedded in them. She rummaged around the body but only found a few poorly crafted weapons and one well-made silver hair clip that was covered in blood. The design was clearly Hobbitish. Her heart hurt for the poor creature that it had been taken off, for there was little chance they had survived their encounter with this monster. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Snow crunched behind her, and Bilba leapt to her feet with a hand raised to strike. Ten paces away stood a terrified looking bounder and several men dressed in leathers. She recognized the men as the Rangers who often patrolled the borders of the Shire. Her hand dropped to her side; however, her posture stayed tense as she waited to see what action they would take. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> A tall man with a shaggy grey beard and hair stepped forward with his hands out in front of him, empty of any weapon. "It's all right," he called gently as he stepped closer. "We aren't going to harm you." The man surveyed her for a moment, noting the many wounds that now littered her arms and torso. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> The other ranger stepped forward with a leather satchel in hand. “We should get those wounds tended to,” he murmured as he observed the mutilated flesh of her forearm where the creature had bitten her. “Warg bites are known to become infected very quickly.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “That creature is called a warg?” Bilba asked as she hesitantly offered her arm to the man. He was efficient yet gentle as he cleaned the wound. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Both men nodded as the first turned to the bounder who had stayed back. “There is no need to be afraid, Master Took. There are still some in this world who hold the power to transform themselves into animals, although it is very rare now.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba processed this little bit of information. The rangers did not seem to fear her power. It was more like they had a wary respect for it. “I can assure you that I mean no harm toward any hobbit,” she said quietly as she allowed the second ranger to poke and prod at her wounds. The hobbit seemed to relax slightly, but still kept his distance. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “Where do you come from?” the man asked as he bound up a rather long cut that stretched from her shoulder to the middle of her upper arm. </em>
</p><p>
   <em> “I live with Bungo and Belladonna Baggins. They adopted me into their family a few years ago. Before that, I lived in a place very far away.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “Ah, so you’re the elusive newcomer to the Shire,” the man said as he tied off the bandage. “My name is Alden, and that fellow over there is Nash. We’ve heard about the mysterious woman who can do magic that now lives in Hobbiton. It’s an honor to meet you.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “Bilba Baggins,” the woman supplied as she flexed her hands, pleased to still have full motion. “I apologize if my other form frightened you.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Nash stepped closer with a smile. “I’ll admit you did take us a little by surprise, but nothing we can’t get over. I’ve heard stories of skinchangers from my youth but never expected to actually meet one.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Bilba contemplated correcting his assumption of what she was, but another howl echoed across the dark hills. “There are still more wolves close by,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Nash held up his hand as she reached for her discarded bow. “We’ll take care of them and track down the orc scum that escaped you. With your arm injured like that, you’ll only do more damage trying to draw a bow. Head back home and lock all your doors.” With an abrupt nod, the ranger turned on his heel and set off in the direction that the howl had come from. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Baggins,” Alden said as he shoved his supplies back in his satchel. “Perhaps once you’re all healed, you might consider joining those of us who protect the Shire. We could always use another skilled fighter.” </em>
</p><p>
    <em> With one last nod, Alden turned and ushered the bounder away, following after Nash. As they left, Bilba glanced at the bandages that now covered each of her arms. She would normally have used magic to heal her wounds, but her transformation had left her exhausted. With a sigh, she slung her bow over her back and began the trek home. </em>
</p><p>
    <em> Belladonna nearly had a fit once she saw the state that Bilba was in upon her arrival at Bag End. She quickly pulled the woman inside and set about making a light supper for the two of them. She did not ask what had happened. The hobbit could see the pain in her new daughter’s eyes. So, once their stomachs were full, Belladonna ordered Bilba off to bed, resuming her vigil at Bungo’s side once more. </em>
</p><p>
Bilba memories were silenced as a soft home echoed through her home. It took a moment for her to realize it was the dwarves. One by one they began to sing a haunting song of a lost home and dragon fire. Losing one’s home was a feeling that she knew all too well. Perhaps it was time to pick up that bow once more.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BACK STORY!!!!! And I figured out how to do italics on AO3! So exciting!<br/>So, I'm messing with timelines and no one can stop me! Mwahahahaha!<br/>Let me know what you think! I enjoy reading reviews and try to respond to every one.<br/>Nash and Alden are my own creations FYI</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Adventure Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she awoke the next morning, Bilba found herself sitting on the floor, slumped against the chest that sat at the foot of her bed. A slow groan escaped her lips as she straightened and stretched out her neck. She listened for any sounds in the house, but all was quiet. </p><p>Rising to her feet, Bilba took the opportunity to stretch her back until she felt a few pops. With one last roll of her shoulders, she opened her door and glanced down the hall. There was no sign of her unexpected guests from the night before. All of the rooms were cleaned and put back together. If she did not know any better, she would have believed that she dreamt it all up. </p><p>As she moved through the smial, taking note of all her belongings and ensuring that none were missing, she saw the folded contract atop her desk, where she had tossed it the night before. Beside it sat a smaller piece of folded paper. </p><p>Unfolding the paper, Bilba found a note from Gandalf which read: “The Company will await you at the Green Dragon Inn. Be there by eleven o’clock sharp.”</p><p>“Very well, you ungainly wizard,” she muttered as her eyes searched the room. It was only then that she noticed her amulet was missing from its place atop the fireplace mantle. “I’ll come on your cursed quest, and I’ll find the thief who dared to steal from one with the soul of a dragon.”</p><p>With practiced precision, Bilba gathered up all of the belongings that she had been travelling with when she first came to this world. Her pack, which was enchanted to hold more than any normal pack, was filled with her weapons and gear. She also added her armor to the pack, knowing she would not need it while the Company was within the borders of the Shire. As she strapped her bow and quiver to her back, over the red jacket and green waistcoat that Belladonna had made for her, she made one final decision and slipped a wooden pendant over her head to hang just below her collarbones. </p><p>“One last quest.” The words hung in the air around her, filling up the emptiness of Bag End. Belladonna’s and Bungo’s portraits smiled down at her as she opened the door and stepped out into the world once more. </p><p>-oOo-</p><p>Gandalf stood outside the Green Dragon Inn while the dwarves were gathering the last of the supplies that they needed to procure. Most of the hobbits smiled politely as they passed him, but there were a few that had rather disgruntled looks on their small faces at the sight of him. Simply shaking his head, the wizard moved over to a stall that was selling some small pocket items. Picking out a few handkerchiefs and a new pipe, he lay down his payment and thanked the hobbit who was selling them. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a loud cry of excitement as several fauntlings began to race down the road. All eyes turned to see a tall figure enter the bustling street. Bilba laughed in delight as the children danced around her and begged for a story. </p><p>“Not today, my sweet ones,” she said gently as she ruffled the mop of curls atop a little boy’s head, “but I promise to tell you all about my adventure when I return.”</p><p>Gandalf watched as a few of the children pouted, but most seemed to accept her words with eagerness, bouncing on overlarge feet and promising to remind her when she got back.</p><p>“So, you have decided to join us, my dear. I am glad to see that you are not late.”</p><p>Bilba’s eyes cut toward him as her happy smile dropped into a stoney mask. “Hello, Gandalf,” she replied curtly. “Where might I find Master Balin or Master Oakenshield in order to give them my contract?”</p><p>Before he could answer, the door of the Green Dragon swung open to reveal Thorin Oakenshield himself. “So, you have deigned to grace us with your presence?”</p><p>Bilba’s spine straightened as she turned to survey the dwarf. She stood several inches taller than him and could have easily knocked him from the pedestal he seemed to have placed himself on. Instead of allowing her thoughts to show through her mask, she reached out and offered him the contract in her hand. “I believe you will find everything in order, Master Oakenshield.” </p><p>Thorin snatched up the paper and unfolded it to reveal the woman’s scrawled name at the bottom, agreeing to fulfill the contract as worded. “Very well, Mistress Baggins, I welcome you as the fourteenth member of my company.”</p><p>A tight smile formed across the woman’s lips as she adjusted the pack on her shoulders. Neither spoke again as Gandalf stepped close to Bilba’s side and surveyed her. She wore loose breeches, similar in style to what male hobbits wore. Her feet were bare, as they had been since she had settled among the inhabitants of the Shire. Her auburn hair was braided and pinned to the back of her head. While all of the dwarves seemed prepared to go into battle at a moment’s notice, Bilba looked as if she were simply going on an afternoon stroll.</p><p>“Do you have everything you need, my dear?” he asked as he fell into step beside her. “We will not stop in a town again until we reach Bree, and that will be the last town we will enter for most of our journey.”</p><p>“I do not require much to travel, Gandalf,” Bilba answered as she moved out of the way of a cart that was hauling cabbages from one of the nearby farms. “If I do think of something, I will secure it in Bree when we pass through.”</p><p>“Very well. Let us make our way to the stables. The ponies for our journey should be ready.”</p><p>Bilba followed Gandalf to the stables of the Green Dragon Inn where most of the dwarves were busy loading up the supplies.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Look who decided to show up!” The behatted dwarf from the previous night elbowed the large redheaded dwarf who stood beside him as he watched Bilba and Gandalf approach. “Did you finish getting your beauty sleep? You must have needed it if you slept through us leaving your house.”</p><p>Bilba stared at the dwarf for a moment, eyes taking in the floppy hat on his head and the clothes that had certainly seen better days. “I did, thank you,” she answered as she placed a hand over her heart, “but I fear you needed it more than I did. I almost mistook you for a goblin when I first arrived.”</p><p>All the dwarves stilled as several stared between her and the hat-wearing dwarf until said dwarf burst out in gleeful laughter. “Aye, that’s a good one, my friend,” he chortled as his smile grew wide. “You’ll do just fine.”</p><p>Bilba smirked and raised an eyebrow as she considered the dwarf. “If all it takes is a few choice insults to get on your good side, Master Dwarf, we could have been much friendlier last night.”</p><p>“Ah, just call me Bofur, lass,” he answered with a grin. “I be master of no one. Now, let’s get you settled on a pony. Wouldn’t want to make Thorin wait on us.”</p><p>Bilba nodded and followed Bofur to the pony that was set aside for her. She swiftly climbed up and settled onto the creature’s back. A small feeling of foolishness overcame her as she considered the pony. In all of her years of riding, she had always ridden full grown horses. She almost feared that she would break the poor creature, but as she watched all of the dwarves climb atop their ponies, her fears for her own steed were greatly lessened, replaced with fears for the other ponies in the group.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I messed around with this chapter, but I'm still not satisfied with it. Bit of a filler chapter I guess. <br/>Can I just say though, that I love Bofur? I'm looking forward to writing more of his and Bilba's interactions as the story progresses. <br/>Let me know in the comments who your favorite character in the Hobbit is!<br/>Oh, and I decided that Bilba would have to have an enchanted backpack in order to carry all of the loot in Skyrim. How else would someone carry a ridiculous amount of weapons, armor and loot around as they trek from hold to hold?<br/>Any guesses on Bilba's armor? I left a hint in a previous chapter. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Making Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the company made their way toward the edge of the Shire, Bilba settled into easy conversation with Bofur and Ori, the only other female of the company. Bofur told stories and tales of ancient warriors, while Ori was content to simply ask questions about Hobbits and their ways. </p><p>“Alright now, lass,” Bofur grinned as he turned nearly sideways in his saddle to face her, “tell us a bit about where you come from. Got any family back home?”</p><p>Bilba shook her head as she scratched her pony behind the ear. “No family. I’ve been on my own for most of my life. I was born in a country called Skyrim.”</p><p>Several dwarves allowed their ponies to slow down in order to fall back and hear the woman better. Fili and Kili, two of the youngest and Thorin’s nephews, had even stopped their ponies to allow everyone else to pass so they could take up the end of the line, directly behind Bilba and Bofur.</p><p>“When I was very young, I got into some trouble and left the country. Turns out that Skyrim and trouble go hand in hand for me. When I was fully grown and looking to start a new life in the land of my birth, I walked straight into trouble.”</p><p>“What happened?” Ori asked timidly as she adjusted her position to see Bilba better. Her journal and quill were balanced in her lap.</p><p>Bilba snorted as she remembered her entrance into Skyrim. “I walked straight into an ambush set up by Imperial soldiers who were trying to capture the leaders of a rebel faction. I got caught and placed in a cart with the lot of them and a horse thief who was just as unlucky as me.”</p><p>“Did they let you go?” </p><p>Bilba could not tell if it was Fili or Kili who had asked the question. “No,” she answered with a shake of her head. “They knew that I wasn’t one of the ones they were searching, but they really couldn’t take the risk that I was just another soldier or a sympathizer. I was sentenced to the chopping block with the rest of the Stormcloaks.”</p><p>“But they couldn’t prove that you did anything wrong!” Kili protested from the back of the group. Several other dwarves were watching her with wide eyes, bushy eyebrows nearly touching their hairlines. </p><p>“It didn’t matter to them,” Bilba hummed as she rolled her shoulders, attempting to ease the tension in them. “The Legion only cared about stopping the Stormcloaks and their rebellion. They took us to an old fort where we were all to be executed. It was on the way there that I found out about the civil war and the Stormcloaks. Anyway, we got there, and they were beginning the executions. I was second up to the chopping block.”</p><p>Bofur made a surprised noise and tilted his head to study her. “How did you escape?” he asked.</p><p>Bilba grinned as she replayed the scene in her mind’s eye. “I was forced to kneel at the block. I remember looking up and seeing the axe raised in the air. All of a sudden a deafening roar split the sky and everyone went still. It sounded again and a dark shape came swooping down.” Bilba could have laughed at the looks on the dwarves’ faces as they waited to learn what had come. “As all eyes turned to see the creature, a shout rang out. A dragon had returned. Creatures that had been considered long dead had returned to Skyrim. Chaos ensued and I was able to escape with the help of one of the Legion and one of the Stormcloaks.”</p><p>“That’s why Gandalf said that you have experience with dragons.” All eyes turned to see Balin watching the woman with a critical eye. She simply gave him a slight nod. “What happened to the dragon?”</p><p>“He began to raise other dragons,” Bilba answered grimly. “A dragon is not truly dead until his soul has been absorbed by a special being called the dragonborn.”</p><p>“What’s a dragonborn?” Ori asked, all shyness gone as she scribbled away all the information Bilba was giving her.</p><p>“The dragonborn is one who is said to have been born with the soul of a dragon. When they kill a dragon, they absorb its soul and use it to become more powerful. They can master the dragon language, Dovahzul, and use it to create a thu’um. Others can learn how to use a thu’um, but it takes years of learning what is called the Way of the Voice. Thu’um are also called dragon shouts. They are a form of magic that takes words from Dovahzul to create a certain effect. You heard me use a dragon shout in Bag End to summon a magical copy of myself. It is a shout that I learned from the Greybeards, Masters of the Voice, in my world.”</p><p>“Can you do any others?” Kili asked eagerly, attempting to squeeze his pony between Bilba’s and Bofur’s.</p><p>“I learned a few from the Greybeards,” Bilba said with a slight nod. “Perhaps one day I will show them to you.”</p><p>“Did you ever meet this dragonborn that you speak of?” Bofur asked as he lit his pipe and puffed a few times.</p><p>Bilba waved him away when he offered the pipe to her and chuckled, “I know the dragonborn very well. Perhaps I’ll tell you stories of their battles with dragons another time. For now, I believe Thorin would appreciate it if we picked up the pace.”</p><p>The dwarves all muttered their agreement and began to urge their ponies ahead. Bilba stayed toward the back of the group, happy to keep a good distance between herself and the leader. She could almost feel his contempt any time his eyes so much as passed over her. Not to mention, his guard dog of a dwarf seemed to think she was the most useless thing to ever exist.</p><p>They traveled until the sun was setting. As Thorin called for the company to stop and make camp, Bilba could have kissed the nearest dwarf, thankful to finally get off the poor creature that was tasked with toting her around. Lucky for her, the nearest dwarf was Dwalin, making it rather easy to squash the errant thought. While she was fairly proficient at riding, it had been many years since she had done so. Her body ached as she stretched out her tired muscles. </p><p>While the dwarves began to prepare to camp in the clearing where they had stopped, Bilba made herself useful by collecting firewood. The Old Forest loomed nearby, but she was careful to heed the hobbits’ warnings of the land and stayed well away from it. With a grunt, she deposited her load of wood beside Gloin who had already gotten a fire started with some kindling he had found close at hand. His eyes widened as he surveyed the pile of wood and looked back to her. </p><p>“Thank you, lass,” he murmured kindly as he began to build up the fire. As Bilba turned to check on her pony, he spoke up again. “I see the bow strapped to yer back is quite the interesting material. I’d love to have a look at it some time, if you’d be willing.”</p><p>“By all means, Master Gloin,” Bilba replied with a kind smile. “I’m very proud that my work has caught your eye.”</p><p>“Your work?” Balin asked as he ambled up to the pair.</p><p>Bilba nodded as she brought forth her bow to show the two dwarves. “I learned to smith from many great teachers in my land and found the skill very useful in my travels.”</p><p>“This is very fine quality, lass,” Balin praised as he accepted the bow when it was offered to him by Bilba, moving closer to Gloin so that he could also inspect the weapon. “I’ve never seen anything like it before. What is it made from?”</p><p>“A material called ebony,” Bilba supplied as she settled down on the ground, legs crossed beneath her. “It is a rare material found in my world, and one that can be quite difficult to work with. It can be forged like metal, but it’s raw form is actually a glassy substance thought to be left over from volcanoes.”</p><p>Gloin seemed transfixed as he inspected the bow, testing its strength and flexibility. “This is remarkable. There’s nothing like it on Middle Earth that I know of.” He passed the bow back to the Nord with great care. “I’m a jeweler by trade. Does your world have any other materials which cannot be found in this one?”</p><p>“I’m not an expert on this world’s resources,” Bilba chuckled as she considered the question. “We have a type of ice that has been enchanted that can be used for smithing, but only a certain clan of people still possess the knowledge of the trade. Their village blacksmith taught me how to mine it and craft with it. It is known as Stalhrim.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Gloin in sincerity as he turned back to the fire, stoking it up to produce a larger flame. “Your world seems like a fascinating place.”</p><p>Bilba smiled softly as she reattached her bow. “It is, but it is also a harsh and cold place. Many people I have met in this world would never be happy there. But for all its faults, it’s my home and I love it.”</p><p>“As you should,” Balin nodded firmly with a smile. “Everyone here knows the pain of losing the home that they love. Even the youngest who never saw Erebor have a longing to have our people returned to their rightful place.”</p><p>As Bilba offered the two one last smile before rising and leaving them to their musings, Balin watched her intently. “She hides a lot behind that smile,” he muttered to his companion once she was out of hearing distance.</p><p>“Aye,” Gloin agreed with a small shake of his head. “She reminds me a bit of my Dina when we first met. She’s definitely not one to be trifled with. I wonder how long it will be before Thorin and Dwalin see what we do.”</p><p>Balin scoffed. “Those two have rocks for brains on good days,” he answered in exasperation, earning a dry chuckle from Gloin. “I should say, if she continues as she is, it will be after we cross the Misty Mountains.”</p><p>“Care to make a friendly wager then?” Gloin asked smugly as he patted his side where his purse sat. The two chuckled softly as they began to discuss the terms of the bet, each knowing the coming days would be quite interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, darlings. I'm not really happy with this chapter. It turned into more of an info dump than what I actually wanted it to be. I want to work on setting up some bonds between Bilba and the dwarves. <br/>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and sent kudos! It really means the world to me and keeps me focused.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving Balin and Gloin by the fire, Bilba made her way over to the ponies and carefully checked that each one had plenty to eat before slipping an apple from her pack and offering it to the one that she had ridden. “There’s a good girl,” she whispered as she stroked the pony’s mane while it happily munched on the treat. “You can’t get used to treats. I don’t know how long I can provide them.”</p><p> </p><p>The pony finished her snack before nuzzling into Bilba’s side in search of more. This action earned a chuckle from Bilba as she softly stepped away from the creature and turned back to the camp. </p><p>The dwarves were milling about the camp, having finished their various duties, and were waiting on the call to supper. A few had even produced instruments which they were softly playing, creating a soothing symphony with the crackling fire and sounds of the woods around them. A few dwarves were gathered in small groups, talking lowly to one another. </p><p>As Bilba began to approach Bofur who was lightly humming while listening to Fili and Kili play softly on their fiddles, she caught sight of a familiar chain that was hanging from the pouch on one of the dwarves’ belts. Her eyes followed the dwarf’s movements as he settled beside his sister against a large boulder. He seemed fairly relaxed though his eyes kept shifting to Dwalin from time to time. </p><p>A wicked grin spread over Bilba’s features for a mere moment before she quickly schooled her expression into one of polite friendliness. With a kind smile directed at Ori, she quickly approached the other female. </p><p>“Do you mind terribly if I sit with you, Ori?” she asked sweetly, gesturing to the log on which the dwarrowdam was seated. “I have missed out on female companionship for some time and would hate to waste the opportunity to get to know you better.”</p><p>Ori beamed up at the Nord as she slid over and gestured to space between herself and Nori. “By all means, Miss Baggins!” she answered happily. “I do have a question for you though.”</p><p>Bilba settled herself between the siblings, slightly closer to Nori than was necessary, but gave Ori her full attention. “What question would that be?”</p><p>Ori tugged at the cuffs of her sleeves, glancing away from the taller female. “How is it-” she broke off her sentence to clear her throat before starting again. “How is it that you realized that I was a female?”</p><p>“What?” Bilba blinked at Ori a few times, trying to comprehend the question fully.</p><p>“It’s just that female dwarrow try to hide our gender while we are outside our settlements,” Ori said softly, refusing to look at Bilba now. “No one else we have come across in our travels has been able to tell the difference between the males and myself. How is it that you could?”</p><p>“I honestly haven’t thought about it,” Bilba answered as she scratched the back of her neck. “I can’t say that I realized it as soon as you arrived, but I did notice when I was able to see you up close. I guess if I can tell the difference between a male and female khajiit then I could tell the difference between a male and female dwarf.”</p><p>“What’s a ‘khajiit’?” Ori’s hands were already reaching for her journal that lay on her other side. Deftly, she opened to a blank page marked with a ribbon and looked for her pencils. </p><p>Bilba smiled as she observed Ori. “A khajiit is one of the races from my world. They are cat-like people who come from a place called Elsweyr.”</p><p>“Cat-like?” This time it was Nori who chimed in, clearly intrigued by the idea of the creatures. </p><p>Bilba nodded with a soft smile. “Yes. They are about the size of men and stand on two legs, but their overall body is like that of a cat. They are covered in fur and have long tails and feline ears that sit almost atop their heads.” She placed her hands near the top of her head, mimicking where the ears would be.</p><p>“They sound fascinating,” Ori sighed in wonder. “I would love to see your world one day.”</p><p>Bilba laughed brightly at the wistful look that crossed Ori’s face. “I think you would enjoy the study of magic, Ori,” she said as she rolled her head back in order to crack her neck. “The College of Winterhold has a magnificent library that I’m sure you would love.”</p><p>“Can anyone study magic?” Ori asked timidly, her brown eyes wide with hope. </p><p>“For the most part,” Bilba answered gently with a slight nod. “The college can be a bit picky on who they let in nowadays, but as long as you have an aptitude for magic, you can learn just by reading some of the books written on particular spells.”</p><p>“Sounds a bit too easy to me.” Nori, who had paid close attention to the conversation, had seen the hopeful look in his sister’s eyes. The last thing he wanted was for her to get her hopes up for something that would never happen. “Besides, it's not like any of us can travel to your world. No one even knows how you got here.”</p><p>Bilba frowned at his words. The frown only deepened as she saw Ori’s shoulders slump forward. “Well then,” she said as she slapped her hands against her thighs, “you’ll just have to settle with what I can teach you. I may not be the best mage in Tamriel, but I’d like to think that I’m well past my time as a novice. First, we’ll have to see if you have any aptitude for magic. After that, if all goes well, we’ll decide on which school of magic you will focus on.”</p><p>Ori’s eyes widened as her head snapped to face Bilba. “You’d teach me magic?” she asked in a hushed whisper. </p><p>“Of course,” Bilba assured the dwarrowdam, sending a glare to Nori as if challenging him to refute her. “I’m not promising that you’ll be able to do everything I can. I still don’t know how magic really works in this world, but I’ll teach you what I can.”</p><p>Just then, Bombur gave the call that supper was ready. Ori and Bilba rose from their seats quickly, but Bilba was stopped from leaving by a hand on her arm. </p><p>Nori waited until Ori had started to move away before grabbing Bilba. He could easily feel her muscles tense the moment he touched her but he did not release her. Any visage of friendliness and cordiality was erased from her face as she slowly turned to face him. Her amber eyes burned into him, but he did not back down. </p><p>“I don’t appreciate you filling Ori’s head with fanciful notions of magic and such,” he growled, stepping closer to the woman. “She’s worked hard to get where she is. She doesn’t need your pity.”</p><p>“I don’t pity her,” Bilba scoffed as she wrenched her arm away from the dwarf. “I offered what I did because she is a remarkable woman for getting to where she is. I only wish to see her grow more. She doesn’t need you making decisions for her or trying to save her from disappointment.”</p><p>“I don’t want to see her get hurt.” The last thing Nori expected from the woman was for her to laugh in his face, yet that was exactly what she did. </p><p>Bilba could scarcely believe her ears when the dwarf spoke. “You don’t want to see her get hurt?” she reiterated with a shake of her head. “She’s on a mission to reclaim a kingdom from a fire-breathing dragon. She’s bound to get hurt. Perhaps you should stop trying to protect her like she’s an infant, and instead, stand beside her like the fighter she is. Treat her as an equal.”</p><p>Having said her piece, Bilba turned from the dwarf and went to retrieve her dinner. She had just sat down on the log again with her stew when she remembered the reason she had approached the siblings in the first place. She sighed heavily as she glanced at Nori who had moved to join his brother Dori on the opposite side of the fire, all the while glaring in her general direction. Her amulet would have to wait.</p><p>As night began to settle, the company all found their respective spots to sleep. Bilba found herself a spot on the edge of the group well away from the others but still close enough to appease the dwarves. When she had first settled on a spot beneath a solitary oak, Balin had put up a fuss about her being too far from the group and thus exposed to more danger. She was then offered a place near Ori in the center of the group which she heavily protested. None of the dwarves seemed happy when she finally settled at the edge of the clearing, glaring at any who dared argue. She was not surprised when the watches were assigned and she was not to take part. The dwarves may be allowing her to travel with them, but that did not mean they would trust her with their safety when they were at their most vulnerable. </p><p>Dwalin and Oin were first on watch for the night. Dwalin studied Bilba silently as he settled into a spot that would allow him to see the majority of the camp. The woman had  easily found friends in Ori and Bofur. She smiled and talked with them most of the day, easily telling them of her world with no hint of deceit. As much as he would have preferred to ignore her, the stories of her home were rather captivating. She was a masterful storyteller. She drew all attention to her as she spun her tales, her face animated and happy.<br/>

He could have easily believed her harmless until Nori had grabbed her at dinnertime. What the thief had not seen was the hard set of her features as her hand instantly flew to a dagger that hung from her belt. She had forced herself to release it before she turned to face Nori. She was clearly not as harmless as she appeared. He’d do well to keep an eye on her for the long journey ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait! I had other plans for this chapter, but Nori stole them from me. How do you think Bilba will go about getting her amulet back? I have written and rewritten that scene several times, but it always comes back to the same idea. :D<br/>I'm going to try to get interaction with all the dwarves into the next few chapters and try to make sure to include their thoughts as well. We got to see a little Balin and Gloin last chapter and Nori and a snippet of Dwalin during this one. Of course, we've also seen a lot of Ori, but I love her so. What type of magic do you think our precious scribe would excel at?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Things have been hectic and I haven't had many chances to sit down and write like I want to. I hope everyone stays safe out there. I hope to have another chapter up by Christmas, but it may take longer. This chapter is more of a filler chapter with the Company getting to know one another better, but we'll get more into the book/movie storyline soon.<br/>Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or inconsistencies. Please let me know if you come across anything that doesn't match up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one saw Bilba slip away from the camp as the sun broke over the horizon. Fili and Kili, who had been on watch, had been about to rouse Thorin for the day, giving the Nord plenty of time to slip into the dying shadows. She silently moved away from the dwarves and found a group of flat rocks that she could put to use. </p><p>After silently arranging the stones into a tall stack, Bilba reached into her bag and withdrew the small sack that contained her more valuable possessions. Withdrawing a small wooden token, she gently placed it atop the pile of stones. A silent prayer followed the action as she clasped her hands together in her lap where she knelt in front of the pile. Loud footsteps alerted Bilba that one of the company was approaching, but she remained where she was. The footsteps stopped an arms-length behind her and waited quietly until she began to stand. </p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Balin stood behind her with a curious look as he surveyed the stack she had constructed. </p><p>“Praying to Kyne,” Bilba answered openly, “that she may grant us good weather and abundant game on our journey.”</p><p>Balin’s brows rose slightly as he considered her words. “A much appreciated prayer,” he said after a moment’s pause. “I’m not familiar with Kyne. Is he one of the gods of your world?”</p><p>“She is the goddess of the storm,” Bilba stated as she began to make her way back to camp, matching her stride with Balin. “She is the favored goddess of warriors and hunters who still follow the old Nordic ways.”</p><p>“Are there differing beliefs in your world?” Balin asked thoughtfully. </p><p>Bilba nodded slowly as she considered her response. “To an extent there is. Some believe that the differing pantheons are separate from one another, while others believe they are the same with different names associated with each god. For instance, Kyne is oft considered the same as Kynareth of the Nine Divines. Some races have more than others and some have less. I was never raised on any one religion and have learned through my years of travel.”</p><p>“How do you choose which to believe in?”</p><p>“I have seen many things in my travels,” Bilba laughed as she looked down at the old dwarf. “I have seen powerful beings and gods of many forms. Kyne is simply one who has been revealed to me.”</p><p>Balin was silent as her words settled over him. He glanced at her and was unsurprised to find the same look from the previous night. Behind the smile was the look of someone who has seen a harsh world and even harsher life. He saw that look every day in the faces of the dwarves who had fled Erebor. He saw it in his own eyes when he looked in the mirror at times. This woman was definitely more than she seemed.</p><p>As the two reached the camp, they each went their own ways with a nod to the other. Bilba moved to pack her bed roll, while Balin moved to his brother’s side by Thorin. It had been Dwalin who noticed the burglar’s absence in the camp. Balin had volunteered to collect the woman, hoping to keep everyone in an agreeable mood. Neither his brother nor his king were known for their agreeable nature. </p><p>With a nod, he greeted the two as they prepared their ponies for the day’s travel. “All is in order now,” he said as he accepted the reins of his own pony from his brother. “She was merely taking a moment to pray for good weather for our journey.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have taken her to be the religious type,” Dwalin muttered as he watched the woman saddle her pony on the other side of the camp. “The last thing we need is a zealot who cares only for the approval of their god.”</p><p>“I don’t believe that to be the case,” Balin stated, casting a disappointed look at his younger brother. </p><p>“Even so,” Thorin interrupted as he pulled himself into the saddle, “she should not leave the company unattended. I want someone with her at all times.”</p><p>Balin sighed as he accepted his king’s demands with a nod. He knew in his heart that the woman would not be happy with the loss of her privacy. As he settled himself on his pony, he turned back to see Bilba was now atop her mount and waiting for the company to move. </p><p>Once atop her pony, Bilba took the opportunity to survey the company as they waited for the last ones to mount. It took little time for her to notice the glares that the king and his minion were sending her way. Sitting up straighter, she ignored their looks and focused on the two riders approaching her from behind. </p><p>“Good morning, Miss Boggins,” Kili cried unnecessarily loudly as he made his way to her left side. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I slept very well, Master Kibi,” she answered with a saccharine smile, turning in her saddle to face him. “I haven’t traveled much since coming to this world, but I find that I fall into the routine with ease.”</p><p>Kili’s face screwed up as she deliberately butchered his name, much to his brother’s amusement. “Traveling in Middle Earth might be very different from your world,” he said as he puffed up his chest. “Hopefully you won’t get too scared here.”</p><p>Bilba softened expression to one of complete innocence, batting her lashes at the dwarf. “How could I be scared when I have so many strapping men surrounding me? I’m sure you must feel the same way.”</p><p>Fili laughed outright as Kili’s face flushed vibrantly at Bilba’s insinuation. This earned a death glare from his brother and a cheeky wink from the woman who continued.<br/>
“I’m sure, as the youngest, that you feel safer with so many warriors around. I remember when I had my first big adventure all those years ago.” Bilba paused as she pretended to consider something. “You know, if you’d like, I could teach you a thing or two about shooting bows.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to teach me anything!” Kili griped as he urged his horse away from the Nord. “I’m probably better than you anyway.”</p><p>“How could you tell he was the youngest,” Fili asked as he considered the woman for a moment.</p><p>Bilba smiled sincerely as she turned to the blond prince. “He still has a youthful exuberance about him that wears away with time and trial.” After a moment she added, “And both of you have a certain amount of hero worship when it comes to your uncle. You often look to him when you’ve done something as if needing his approval.”</p><p>“As his heirs, it does tend to help when we have his approval,” Fili said with a chuckle.</p><p>“Does Thorin have no children of his own?” Bilba asked, glancing to where their leader was currently riding at the group. “I’d assume there would be many a dwarf lass waiting to catch his eye.”</p><p>Fili snorted as Bilba tucked her hands under her chin and batted her lashes at him. It seemed it was her intent to make him laugh, judging by the smile on her face when he did. </p><p>“In all honesty,” Fili said as he sobered, “Thorin has never spoken of loving any other. Many dwarves never find their Ones. It would not surprise me if Thorin were the same.”</p><p>“Ones?” Bilba lifted an eyebrow as she pondered the meaning of the word. “I’m unfamiliar with this term.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” Fili answered with a small grin. “I hear that the race of men, at least in this world, do not believe in the concept. Dwarves believe that some of us are destined to be with someone as our other half, that Mahal forged two beings that were split from one another and destined to find themselves brought back together again. I have heard other races think of it as a soulmate.”</p><p>Bilba’s lips pursed as she considered the idea. “So do dwarves who have never found their Ones not marry?”</p><p>“Not necessarily,” Fili shifted in his seat to better look at the woman beside him, “some do marry without being Ones. Marriages in general are often looked at as a business agreement. A dam will have many suitors before she chooses who she will marry. She is allowed to choose whoever she believes is the best option.”</p><p>Bilba hummed softly as she glanced at the dwarves around them. “How many of the Company are actually married then?” she asked after a short pause.</p><p>“Gloin and Bombur are married. Don’t ask Gloin about his wife unless you’re prepared for a long monologue about her many virtues and graces which will lead into a longer one about his son, Gimli.” Fili paused to motion to Bombur where he rode with his brother and cousin. “I’m not too familiar with Bombur’s family. We did not meet until he and Bofur volunteered to join the quest, but from what I hear, his wife is sweet tempered and has blessed him with five children in total.”</p><p>“Five!” Bilba sputtered as her eyes grew wide. “I could not imagine having that many kids. I know hobbits are known for large families, but it is still a strange concept to me.”</p><p>With a nod, Fili was quick to agree. “It’s uncommon in dwarves to have so many. Most families will have one or two children, a few exceptions will have three, but five is quite rare.”</p><p>The pair settled into a companionable silence as they rode for most of the day. At midday, they stopped at the Brandywine Bridge for a quick lunch before continuing their journey. Bilba spent most of her time riding with Fili and Kili, once he was done sulking. The two young dwarves were pleasant company, spending most of the day regaling the woman with tales of the pranks that they had pulled on their mother and uncle, including a few that were targeted at Dwalin.</p><p>By nightfall, the company had moved past the Old Forest although it could still be seen in the distance behind them. A few travelers had passed them on the road, but none stopped to speak. Most gave a simple nod of acknowledgement before hurrying along their way. </p><p>Camp was set up quickly, and the dwarves dispersed to go about their tasks. Bilba had just finished brushing down her pony when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. A quick glance proved it to be Bofur. The cheerful dwarf stood just behind her with a wide grin plastered across his face. “Can I help you?” she asked politely as she slid her brush into one of her saddle bags. </p><p>“That remains to be seen, lass,” Bofur teased as he shot her a wink. “I think it’s time that all of us get to know one another better, and I’ve got the perfect way to do that.”</p><p>“And how do you propose we do that?” Bilba asked, placing a hand on her hip as she studied the dwarf. </p><p>“With this,” Bofur answered as he reached into his own pack and withdrew a glass bottle filled with amber liquid. “It’s a simple game some of us like to play. You ask each other a question and you either have to answer honestly or take a swig.”</p><p>Bilba eyed the bottle for a moment before glancing back to the Company where it seemed several members were awaiting their arrival. Ori, Nori, Bombur, Fili, Kili, and surprisingly Balin all sat patiently near the fire. “Very well,” she agreed with a quick nod, “I’ll play along, but I feel that things are weighted in my favor, seeing as you all know very little about me.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re gonna be playin’ with ya.” Bofur’s grin widened even further than before. “Now, we can find out all the interesting bits.”</p><p>Bilba could not suppress the laugh that bubbled up from her throat. “Lead on, my friend.”</p><p>Bofur was quick to do as she ordered. He escorted her over to the group and waited until she was seated before he popped the cork out of the bottle and gestured to Nori. “What’s going on between you and Brog’s daughter?”</p><p>Nori grinned and leaned forward into the circle. “She asked me to teach her a few tricks in order to get rid of an unwanted suitor. She’ll make that poor fool sorry that he didn’t take the hint sooner.” Turning slightly to face Bilba, Nori’s eyes narrowed slightly while keeping the grin plastered in place. “Any suitors waiting for you in your world, Miss Baggins?”</p><p>“I should hope not,” Bilba scoffed, tossing her head so that her braided hair hung down her back. “I’ve been in this world for years. I suspect no one even believes I’m still alive. Besides, I haven’t worn an amulet of Mara since before my husband died.”</p><p>All conversation in the camp ceased as soon as she spoke. Even those who had pretended to not be interested in the game were staring at the Nord. Glancing around, Bilba saw an interesting mix of emotion in each of the gazes that were now pinned to her. Instead of addressing any of the dwarves about their sudden interest, she turned to Fili who sat on her right side. “Who taught you how to dual wield?”</p><p>“Dwalin,” Fili answered almost immediately, refusing to meet the woman’s gaze. “He was in charge of my training since I was a pebble. Ori, who is your favorite person to draw?”</p><p>A bright blush spread over Ori’s face, and to everyone’s surprise, she quickly grabbed the bottle and took a large gulp of the contents. After much laughter ensued, the questions continued around the circle until once again it came to Nori’s turn. </p><p>Turning toward Bilba once more, the star-haired dwarf  asked, “How did your husband die?”</p><p>“Nori!” Dori hissed from his place on the other side of the fire, “that is not an appropriate question!”</p><p>“It’s fine, Dori,” Bilba said softly as she raised her hand in an attempt to ease the older dwarf. “If I were concerned any of them would dredge up a topic I am uncomfortable talking about, I wouldn’t have agreed to the game.” Turning back to Nori, she fixed him with a challenging look. “My husband Farkas died in battle. We had only been married a few months at the time. I was called by my commander to reclaim a fort from the opposing forces, and Farkas followed me into battle. When I went to search for him after the fighting ended, I found him among the fallen. Any more questions about my husband?”</p><p>“Why were you called to battle and not him?” The question came from Kili who glanced at the dwarves around him, uncertain if he should have actually asked the question.</p><p>Bilba smiled at the young dwarf to put him at ease and shifted into a more comfortable position. “My country was at war at the time, and I had chosen to side with a faction known as the Stormcloaks. My husband was a part of a group known as the Companions who remained neutral in the war. I also joined the Companions when I was invited to. Farkas was my shield-brother before he was my husband. When I was called upon by the leader of the Stormcloaks, Farkas went with me. Ever since our marriage, we were inseparable. We took on jobs together and fought together in hopes of securing a better future for our people. We could rely on one another, until I failed to protect him as I should have.”<br/>
Bilba glanced at Ori and found the dwarrowdam lost in thought. Her brows were scrunched together as she worked her bottom lip between her teeth. Taking a deep breath, Bilba turned back to Kili with a sad smile. “To this day, I still blame myself for his death. His death sent me down a dark road for a time, and I regret many of my choices in the weeks that followed.”</p><p>Silence fell over the group as Bilba studied those around her. Her internal musings were interrupted as Ori asked a question. “What is an amulet of Mara?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Bilba was a Stormcloak. Who do you side with in the Civil War? I flip around between the two depending on how I want to play my character, but Stormcloak seems to be the one that wins out more times than not for me.<br/>This chapter is cut off in a cliff hanger, but for good reason. I wanted to go ahead and get something out to y'all before I get too busy again and I feel like I will have more room to find an entertaining answer to Ori's question.<br/>Also, I do love creating friction between Nori and Bilba, but I can promise that won't always be the case. As both of them are thieves and suspicious by nature, I find it hard to imagine they would be two peas in a pod from the get go. What are your thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Amulets and Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All eyes focused on Bilba as she considered how to answer Ori’s question. It was by far the most innocent one that had been asked all night, but it also caused her to consider her words more than any other. “An amulet of Mara is a particular type of necklace that is used in my world to indicate someone is ready for marriage,” Bilba answered slowly. “Mine was given to me by a priest of Mara after completing some tasks.”</p><p>“Then they are very valuable to the owners?” Balin asked as he leaned closer to the Nord. </p><p>“In a way,” Bilba nodded slowly. “If they are lost, they can easily be replaced. It is not as if you only receive one in your life. My amulet was one of the few things I brought to this world, but it was stolen.” Bilba’s eyes settled on the dwarven thief across from her. As Nori’s eyes went wide, her hands began to twist and glow with a pale orange light. Immediately, the satchel at his side opened and the very amulet she spoke of rose from the pouch. </p><p>“It is not wise to steal from a thief, Master Nori,” Bilba hissed as she flicked her wrist, causing the amulet to fly directly into her waiting palm, “especially one who is also a mage.”<br/>In an instant, all the dwarves went from sheer amazement at the magic displayed before them to complete pandemonium as they each focused on the thief in their midst. </p><p>“How could you steal something so precious from someone?” Ori scolded, her usually shyness forgotten in the face of her brother’s thievery. </p><p>Dori was also quick to add to the rebuke. “What if someone stole the beads you have been saving for your One? You must stop this habit of yours!”</p><p>Several of the others were quick to add their admonitions, some even turning to Bilba to profusely apologize for Nori’s actions. A wicked grin settled over Bilba’s features as she pushed her newly recovered amulet into her pack and swiped at the forgotten bottle that sat next to Bofur. When she caught Nori’s eyes, she saluted him with the bottle before taking a swig of the contents. The alcohol was bitter and one she had never tasted before. She was not one prone to much drinking so she quickly set the bottle back in its place and stood to her feet. </p><p>Most of the dwarves were still focused on giving Nori a proper scolding and did not notice the Nord slipping into the shadows that now surrounded the camp. In fact, the only dwarf who took heed of her disappearance was the leader of the company. </p><p>Following after the woman, Thorin ducked under low limbs and over roots and rocks that obstructed his path. It seemed the woman was aware of his pursuit as she glanced over her shoulder to see who followed. This did nothing to stop her movements as she continued away from the camp. Once they reached a fairly large stone that was covered in soft green moss, Bilba quickly scurried up and motioned for Thorin to join her. </p><p>“Will you continue to make a habit of slipping away into the darkness?” Thorin groused as he debated on the invitation to climb the rock. Deciding against it, he slowly crossed his arms over his chest and watched the woman from under furrowed brows. </p><p>“I am unused to being around so many people for long periods of time,” Bilba responded honestly as she drew her legs up and rested her chin atop her knees. “It is very draining on me. After living alone for quite some time, I find that I am accustomed to silence. The dark and quiet refill my energy.”</p><p>For all of his want to rebuke her for continually leaving the group, Thorin found that he could not fault the woman for wanting some time of quiet. It was a rare occurrence when there was silence in the Company. Even at night, Bombur’s and Gloin’s snores were constant. </p><p>“These lands are calm for the moment,” Thorin finally said after a few moments of silence between them, “but danger lurks in every shadow. The road will become more dangerous and treacherous with every passing day. You must always be accompanied by one of the Company if you venture away from the group.”</p><p>“I am not some helpless maid,” Bilba scoffed as she straightened her back and glared down at the dwarf king. “I can handle myself quite well. I do not need some dwarf to protect me from harm.”</p><p>“You are in my company and will do as I say,” Thorin growled at her defiance. When her eyes narrowed at his tone, he found himself even more aggravated. “From now on, one of the Company must be with you at all times. I will hear no argument on the subject.”</p><p>Bilba felt fire ignite within her as Thorin quickly turned on his heel and marched back in the direction of the camp. She bit back a retort as she watched him disappear into the foliage around them and she realized the irony of the situation. She settled more comfortably on her rock and remained there for some time. </p><p>An hour passed before she heard heavy footsteps trudging in her direction. Focusing on the sound, she waited until Balin’s familiar form stepped into her line of sight. “Did his majesty send you to fetch me?” she asked as she stood and stretched out her back. </p><p>Balin was watching her with a knowing smirk as she hopped down from her place and stepped closer. “You shouldn’t test his anger too much, my dear,” he said as he offered her his arm.</p><p>The kind act surprised Bilba, but she quickly placed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to escort her back to camp. “Am I at fault for his oversight?” she asked innocently, earning a chuckle from the old dwarf. </p><p>“Let’s just say that Thorin is unused to such open defiance,” Balin said as he expertly ushered her around a particularly rough patch of ground. “I apologize for Nori’s conduct tonight and his intrusive questions.”</p><p>“You have no reason to apologize, Balin,” Bilba assured the dwarf, patting his arm with her unoccupied hand. “Nori is suspicious by nature and is protective of those he holds dear. He wishes to find out early on if there might be any reason to get rid of me. In all honesty, I feel as if we are very similar not just because of our backgrounds.” </p><p>“You are a very understanding lass,” Balin whispered softly as they came into earshot of the camp. He easily released her and shuffled off in the direction of his brother and his king. </p><p>Bilba was met by both Ori and Dori who profusely apologized on their brother’s behalf. When they were finally convinced that she was not utterly offended by their brother, they left her alone in as much semblance of peace as the little camp could offer. Night passed quickly, and the next day saw the company passing through the village of Bree. They stopped only long enough to refill their supplies before continuing on their way. </p><p>Much of the next week was rather miserable in their travels as they were severely slowed by several days of rain. To make matters continually worse, as the Company attempted to cross a river, the pack pony fell in and was swept downstream. Fili and Kili had attempted to save the poor animal, but were quickly overcome by the raging waters of the river. Bilba was quick to find a rope that was used to pull the young dwarrow back to shore. Much of the food and supplies had been washed away with the pony, none of which were recovered in the turbid waters. </p><p>That evening the Company attempted to find some semblance of shelter from the elements and camped against a tall stone cliff face. The dwarf princes were quickly wrapped in whatever blankets and bedrolls could be spared near the fire. After a simple supper, the rain stopped for a brief period, allowing for a little comfort to be had. Bilba was quick to shield her eyes as dwarves began stripping off their clothes in order to dry them near the fire. </p><p>Settled against the rocky cliff, Bilba had just begun to doze off when an awful screech ripped through the air. Instantly, she jerked aright and searched the area around them with her eyes.</p><p>“Orcs,” Kili said from her right, drawing her attention to him.</p><p>Fili was quick to nod and add, “Throat cutters. There’s probably dozens of them out there.”</p><p>“I know what an orc is,” Bilba growled as she stood to her feet, her hand moving to her arm where a wound had long since healed.</p><p>“They strike in the middle of the night while everyone is asleep,” Kili continued. “You won’t hear them come. Quick and silent. Just lots of blood left behind.”</p><p>Bilba’s gaze narrowed at the young dwarf’s blatant attempt to scare her, but before she could speak up, his uncle stormed closer.</p><p>“Do you think a night raid by orcs is funny?” Thorin was in quite the state. He scolded his nephews harshly, but they were quickly consoled as Balin told them the tale of the Battle of Moria and how Thorin became king among his people.</p><p>Bilba listened with rapt attention as Balin explained about the white orc named Azog and how he swore to end Durin’s line. The creature killed Thorin’s grandfather while Thorin’s father, Thrain, was driven mad. Thorin rallied the dwarven troops and faced down Azog, wielding nothing but a sword and oaken branch serving as a shield for the dwarf prince. The dwarves drove the orcs back underground, but at heavy loss to their own side. Few were left alive to grieve the fallen. Balin spoke of how he knew after that battle that he could follow Thorin wherever he went.</p><p>Something of Balin’s story stood out in Bilba’s mind, a white orc. Her mind was driven back to the Fell Winter many years earlier. That winter where she had battled a pale orc who had crossed the frozen river. “What became of the pale orc?” she asked, careful to keep her features schooled.</p><p>Before Balin could answer, Thorin stepped forward. “That filth died of his wounds long ago,” he stated, staring at Bilba, almost daring her to speak again.</p><p>Bilba held her tongue for once as she settled onto her bedroll once more. She reached into her pack and withdrew a small wooden token. She began to whisper a few words when she was interrupted by Gandalf.</p><p>“What is that, my dear?” he asked, studying the piece of wood. </p><p>Bilba glanced at the old fellow in surprise. The wizard had barely spoken to her in the last few days. In fact, he barely spoke to anyone save Thorin. “It’s a token of Kyne,” she answered, holding out the piece for him to see better. “I carve them as replicas of the original one I had in my world.</p><p>Balin, who recognized the name from the second day of their journey, glanced to see how the wizard would respond. He was surprised to see Gandalf closely inspect the small wooden token with great care before asking, “And who is Kyne?”</p><p>“Kyne is a goddess of my world,” Bilba answered softly. “She is Mistress of the Storm. I pray to her for good weather and abundant hunting.”</p><p>“We have no need of prayers to false gods,” Dori spat out from the other side of the camp. He was quick to grab Ori who had been leaning close to hear Bilba speak and pull her closer to himself. </p><p>“Now, Dori,” Gandalf chided at the sudden animosity of the dwarf, “you must remember that Miss Baggins is not of this world. Perhaps she can tell us more of her world’s beliefs. I do believe she mentioned another being named Mara who’s priest gave her the amulet that caused such a fuss earlier.”</p><p>At his reminder, Nori seemed to slip farther away from the group, not so much as looking in Bilba’s direction. This action surprised the woman as she expected him to be angry at her for revealing his theft to the Company. </p><p>“Mara is the goddess of love,” Bilba said as she glanced back to Gandalf. “Her main temple in Skyrim is located in Riften, one of the nine holds. She is one of the Nine Divines. Kyne is considered the same as Kynareth, also one of the Nine.”</p><p>“So there are nine gods in your world?” Bofur asked, settling close to Bilba’s left side.</p><p>“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Bilba laughed. “The idea of Nine Divines came to Skyrim with the empire. Before then, Nords followed their own belief system. Gods and goddesses of similar realms were combined, like Kyne and Kynareth, whereas others were outlawed by the empire. Even recently the elves have declared worship of Talos to be illegal. It was one of the causes of the civil war in Skyrim, but definitely not the only reason. Talos is the Nord’s Hero-God, Ysmir. He was born a man named Tiber Septim and ascended to godhood on his death. Men have long worshipped him, but the elves claim he is a false god. Each people group has their own pantheon, but only the Nine, or rather Eight Divines are recognized by the Empire.”</p><p>“Sounds like there’s a lot to keep track of,” Bofur laughed softly with a small shake of his head. </p><p>A small smile crept over Bilba’s lips as she considered his words. “I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. “I grew up learning about the Nine Divines, but once I returned to my homeland, I began to follow more of the Nordic pantheon. It is a mixture of the Aedra and Daedra. The Aedra are those who gave up some of their power to create the world. They are the creator gods. The Daedra are the ones who did not give up their power and can manipulate the world more freely. Many of the Daedra are considered evil, but it is not always the case. Their realms tend to be over more of the harmful things in the world, you could say. Some choose to worship them, while others only fear them. They are incredibly powerful.”</p><p>“Do you pray to any of them?” Ori asked quickly as she attempted to move away from her brother.</p><p>Bilba lowered her head slightly as she considered the question. “I do not pray to them,” she admitted slowly, “but I follow some of their ways.”</p><p>“You follow the ways of a being who can be harmful?” Bofur asked, leaning close, his brows drawn together as he considered her words.</p><p>“Not exactly.” Bilba slowly shook her head as she reached into her pack. She withdrew a heavy notebook with many items stuck between tattered pages. Flipping through some of the pages in the beginning, she finally found the page for which she was looking. Spinning the book around, she displayed the open pages to those around her. Either page contained a rough sketch of two different yet similar beings. “These are two of the Daedra. The first is Azura, the prince of the balance of light and dark. The second is Nocturnal, prince of darkness. Neither of them are malevolent, although their spheres of influence are often seen as such. Nocturnal is like a patron to me, if you will. I follow her wishes and am blessed in return.”</p><p>“How does she bless you?” Ori finally shrugged off her brother’s arm and moved closer to the Nord.</p><p>Bilba grinned as she turned to the dwarrowdam. “She is the Mistress of Luck. If she is pleased with me, I will have good luck in my pursuits. If not, I could easily find myself in some serious situations. She is patron to those who are secretive by nature.”</p><p>“Like a burglar,” Fili laughed. He earned a quick wink from Bilba who turned her attention back to the notebook in her grasp. </p><p>The mirth that had been in Bilba’s eyes was quickly replaced by some deep sorrow. No one spoke as her fingers gently flipped the page to reveal a much more detailed sketch of a man. Words in another language filled the page around the sketch. None of the company could read what they said. </p><p>“Is that your husband?” Bofur asked, studying the features of a man who had clearly been asleep when the sketch was drawn.</p><p>The book immediately slammed shut as Bilba gave a jerky nod. “The night grows late. We should be resting.” Shoving the book back into her pack, Bilba quickly slid down into her bedroll and turned away from all the company. </p><p>Several members of the company exchanged concerned looks, but no one spoke again as each dwarf returned to their places around the fire. It was many hours before Bilba finally found sleep, however. Memories of the past played in her mind, chasing sleep and rest away with each new memory. Even when she finally succumbed to sleep, there was no rest to be found. Inside her soul, her beast was more restless than ever. </p><p>Waking with the rise of the sun brought with it a familiar tiredness that had become an ever present sensation since first awakening her beast. Bilba spoke to no one as camp was dismantled and they set out on their path once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I wanted to get this chapter out before I made y'all wait too long. I may go back and edit it at some point or I may leave it as is. Next chapter will be dealing with one of my favorite scenes from The Hobbit movie and book. Stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive any grammar mistakes. They are all my own.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>